Reflejos
by teishi
Summary: Bella Swan cree tener una vida perfecta, sin grandes lujos, ¿Que pasaria si tuviera que hacerse pasar por su hermana gemela para enamorar a Edward Cullen marido de esta? ¿Podra hacerlo sin enamorarse tambien? ¿Caera ella misma en el juego de la seduccion?
1. Reencuentro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**Bella Pov**

Desperté con las energías a mil, se preguntaran ¿porque? Bueno es muy sencillo, soy muy feliz, a pesar de no llevar una vida con lujos, ni tener una casa de tres plantas, dinero o cosas por el estilo, soy completamente feliz, ¿la razón? Bueno en primera, porque estoy viva, la segunda, por que tengo amigos maravillosos con los que comparto momentos increíbles, la tercera es porque hoy es lunes, se preguntaran ¿a que loca le gustara el lunes?, pues yo les contestaría sin titubear, a mi. Y la razón es porque cada lunes es como el inicio de un ciclo, el inicio de una nueva semana.

Mi vida, en lo personal me parecía bastante cómoda, no es que fuera conformista y no quisiera prosperar, claro que tengo sueños e ilusiones. Tengo muchas metas por cumplir. Pero si alguien me dijera que cambiara de vida, yo les respondería un seguro _jamás._ No era que yo fuese una loca optimista que le ve el lado positivo a todo, no, para nada, también tengo mis momentos de negación. Es solo que me di cuenta que no debía amargar mi vida por cosas pasajeras, que debía ser feliz con lo que tenia, como decía mi padre.

Mi vida no siempre fue tan alegre como ahora la siento, no, para nada, cuando era pequeña mis padres se divorciaron, yo apenas tenia unos seis años, y eso fue un duro golpe para mi, pues en ese tiempo mi vida era perfecta, mi madre René era una mujer muy cariñosa, y para mi la mujer mas hermosa de todo el universo. Mi padre Charlie, era el jefe de la policía en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivíamos, a pesar de no ser muy demostrativo nos amaba con todo su ser, el decía que éramos sus princesas, y yo así me sentía. Pero todo cambio el día en que los vi discutiendo de una manera que jamás me había imaginado, mi madre molesta le grito cosas que hasta hoy en día he preferido no recordar, ya que me dolían hasta el alma, tomo sus cosas y se fue, llevándose consigo otra parte de mi.

Por mucho tiempo la odie, por habernos abandonado, por hacer sufrir a mi padre, que a pesar de todo la amaba. La odie por no estar para mi cuando la necesite, por no estar cuando empecé a crecer, por no estar para responder a mis preguntas, por no estar para aconsejarme en mi primer periodo, por no ayudarme a arreglar para mi primera cita, por no decirme que esperar en mi primer beso, por no darme consejos acerca de las relaciones, ni explicarme como era la intimidad. La odie por tanto tiempo que prefería no hablar ni pensar en ella.

Es mas, a veces pienso que es un sentimiento que no he logrado superar, ¿pero como olvidar el dolor infringido? ¿Como olvidar las noches que pase en mi cuarto rogándole a las estrellas, a la luna o al sol que la trajeran de regreso?

Cuando mi padre murió, sufrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, pues en ese momento estaba tan sola en el mundo, yo contaba con dieciséis años, sentía que no podía enfrentarme al mundo sin Charlie, le amaba tanto, era mi padre pero también era mi mejor amigo. A pesar de no poder contarle todo con claridad, como mi primer beso o mis novios, trataba de contarle otras cosas que eran de igual importancia para mí.

En ese tiempo caí en una profunda depresión, no sabía que iba a ser de mí, como iba a sobrevivir sola. Bueno realmente no estaría sola. Billy Black el mejor amigo de mi padre sintió que debía cuidar de mi por lealtad a Charlie, y desde ese momento me fui a vivir con el. Su familia era de clase media, tenía un buen trabajo por lo que pudo conllevar una carga más ósea yo. Tenía dos hijos. Rachel y Jacob, quien por cierto era y es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Gracias a el Salí de aquella horrible depresión en la que me encontraba. Desde ese momento fuimos inseparables.

El me enseño a ver la vida de otra manera, a dejar el dolor y la amargura atrás, ahora mi padre es un hermoso recuerdo que llevo conmigo siempre en mi corazón. De mi madre, pues a decir verdad la amargura no se fue completamente pero puedo sobrellevarlo.

Cuando Jake se graduó del colegio a sus dieciocho años, hizo el gesto mas dulce y me demostró su amistad, en vez de irse directamente hacia la universidad, decidió esperar por mi hasta que me graduase también, ya que el me llevaba un año. Se lo agradecí de todo corazón. Ya que eso me tenía realmente preocupada, no sabia si podía defenderme en el mundo yo sola y el tan fiel no dejo que lo experimentara.

Hoy a mis veinti tres años, me siento muy renovada, pues cuando Jake y yo terminamos la universidad, decidimos venir a vivir a Los Ángeles. Queríamos sentirnos independientes, por lo que cada uno compro un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, no eran lujosos ni nada parecidos, pero eran nuestros, y estábamos felices.

Aquí conocimos a nuestros amigos, Ángela, Jane, Jessica, Ben, Mike, Alec, Leah que hoy en día es la novia de Jake y James que es con quien salgo actualmente. Eran increíbles, cuando Jake y yo llegamos nos hicieron sentir como en casa, que rápidamente se forjo una excelente amistad.

Mi celular sonó, sacándome de mis recuerdos

- ¿Diga?-

- Ey Bells ¿todavía durmiendo?- pregunto burlonamente Jane.

- Hace un rato me levante, ¿y eso que me honras con tu dulce voz?-

- Te recuerdo que me prometiste ayudarme esta noche para salir con Alec, ya sabes maquillaje, ropa, lencería, etc.-

- No lo olvide, pero te juro que desee hacerlo, ¿pero porque me llamas ahorita, si todavía es de mañana?- conteste con una mueca. Salir de compras con Jane no era uno de mis momentos favoritos.

- Pues porque revisando mi armario, no encontré nada sexy que ponerme para seducirlo- dijo como si fuera lo obvio.

- Dile a Jessica, seguro que ella quiere salir de compras-

- Ah no señorita, me lo prometiste, además ella no tiene tu sentido de la moda, ándale no seas mala y acompáñame, sabes que no he tenido sexo desde hace unos días y necesito mi dosis, sino me voy a secar como una pasa, ándale si ¿por favor?- dijo agudizando un poquito de mas su voz. Suspire, no tenia ganas de ir, sabia como era Jane de sicótica para las compras, pero cuando me lo pedía de esa manera no podía negarme.

- Esta bien, pero me vas a deber una bien grande- dije dándome por vencida.

- Ay te adoro, te adoro, te adoro, vas a ver como nos vamos a divertir- dijo trancando la llamada.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a ducharme, conociéndola en unos momentos ya estaría aquí para irnos, pero por un lado tenia razón, pobre no había salido con nadie en unos días y la entendía, estar sin sexo por tanto tiempo era como estar en el infierno. Yo de eso no podía quejarme, James era excelente, sabia que lo nuestro era pasajero, la verdad es que no miraba un futuro para nosotros juntos, pero lo disfrutaría hasta que se acabara.

James había demostrado su interés por mi desde que Jake y yo nos mudamos a esta ciudad, era la segunda persona mas dulce que había conocido, pues la primera era Jake, James era tan tierno, tan sincero, tan desinteresado que rápidamente congeniamos. Yo no me metí con el desde el principio, pues no quería arruinar la amistad si algo no salía bien entre nosotros. Además me conocía demasiado bien, yo llegaba a aburrirme fácilmente de las relaciones, además con lo que les había pasado a mis padres, había nacido en mí un miedo al compromiso que no me quitaba nadie. Por lo que estuve saliendo con diferentes chicos, me divertía un rato y luego al aburrirme los dejaba, pero a ellos poco les importaba pues al igual que yo buscaban divertirse un momento. Jake me vivía diciendo que debía ir pensando en el futuro por lo que con el y con las insistentes insinuaciones de James termine aceptando. Le quería mucho, por mas que deseaba plantearme un futuro juntos no podía. Además era muy apasionado y ardiente en la cama, de eso no tenia ninguna queja, era romántico y atento; a veces nos poníamos medio melosos, pero quien puede culparme, las mujeres somos así ¿no?

Quince minutos después escuche como aporreaban mi puerta como si la quisieran derribar, rodé los ojos, Jane era una exagerada, si quisiera escapar ya lo habría hecho. Yo ya estaba completamente lista, con un jeans pegado amoldándose a cada una de mis curvas, una blusa azul oscuro strapless, mis tacones, que debían ser bajos para no morir en el intento de usarlos, y mi cabello suelto cayendo en suaves ondas. No usaba mucho maquillaje por lo que me puse delineador, sombras y un poco de gloss rosa en los labios y ya estaba.

Jane seguía queriéndome dejar sin puerta, por lo que rápidamente tome mi bolso, me rocié un poco de mi perfume favorito y corrí prácticamente a abrirle la puerta.

- Wow Bells como que vamos de cacería ¿no?- dijo con aprobación – Hash como te envidio, desearía tener ese don tuyo para la moda- dijo haciendo un puchero.

- No seas ridícula, tu también te vistes increíble- dije mirándola, andaba con un vestido tipo tropical blanco con flores amarillas, se veía sexy y angelical al mismo tiempo. Sandalias altas a morir, de esas que desafían la gravedad, y su cabello rubio liso. En mi opinión la que andaba de cacería era ella.

- Bueno, bueno libidinosa, no me veas así, si no quieres que te salte encima- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, Jane era medio extrovertida y no le temía a experimentar cosas nuevas, yo estaba completamente segura de mi sexualidad por lo que rápidamente aparte la mirada, no me atraía probar.

- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunte cambiando de tema, ella sonrió una vez mas, y luego nos subimos a su descapotable rojo.

- ¿Como van las cosas con James?- pregunto de camino al centro comercial, todos nuestros amigos decían que terminaríamos casándonos, que éramos la pareja del momento y no me gustaba ese tipo de comentarios, yo no estaba enamorada y dudaba que el lo estuviera.

- Lo normal- conteste simplemente, mirando por la ventana, sentía su mirada, ella sabia que no estaba enamorada y siempre trataba de disuadirme de cambiar de opinión o simplemente meterme con cuanto hombre se me cruzara , así como ella.

- Pero Bells ¿no te das cuenta que lo tienes todo con el?, James puede darte un buen futuro, te adora, ¡Dios!, si no besa el piso por donde caminas es por que de verdad eso seria enfermo, si no te apresuras alguien mas se dará cuenta de eso-

- ¿Crees que no lo se?, pero no puedo obligarme a sentir algo que no siento Jane, me gusta James, es perfecto, pero no estoy segura de querer algo mas serio- conteste con un suspiro. – ¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?- pedí suplicándole con la mirada.

- Ok, solo quiero que lo pienses ¿si?, no quiero que después sufras- dijo mirándome seriamente.

- Lo pensare, lo prometo-

Una vez en el centro comercial, Jane me arrastro de arriba a bajo, de tienda en tienda, buscando como ella la describió _ropa sexy para seducir a Alec._

Ahora ella se encontraba probándose un vestido, que a mi en lo personal me parecia demasiado ostentoso pero a Jane le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Se veía preciosa, era un vestido rojo intenso, con una gran abertura en su pierna izquierda, un gran escote delantero y con espalda descubierta, definitivamente Alec iba a caer.

- ¿Y que dices?, ¿crees que es perfecto para salir?- dijo mirándose completamente en el espejo.

- Nena , no creo que lleguen a salir de tu departamento-

- ¿De verdad?, uy entonces me lo llevo, ya quiero verle la cara a Alec cuando me vea- dijo todavía posando frente al espejo.

- Lo vas a matar de un paro- dije divertida.

- Bueno ahora vamos por los zapatos, el maquillaje, la lencería y todo lo que haga falta- dijo metiéndose nuevamente en el vestidor, borrándome la sonrisa.

Después de pagar por el vestido, fuimos a la tienda de zapatos favorita de Jane, no eran de diseñador pero eran hermosos y con precios razonables.

Estuvimos alrededor de una hora metidas en la tienda, ya que Jane no se decidía, al final compro unos tacones altísimos con hermosas piedras plateadas. Luego fuimos por el maquillaje, que no nos tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo y por ultimo fuimos a Victoria´s Secret para la lencería.

- ¿Que te parece este conjunto?- dijo saliendo del vestidor con un juego de bragas y sostén color negro con encaje, que apenas cubría muy poco de sus pechos.

- Creo que hemos encontrado el elegido- conteste en parte verdad, y en parte porque ya estaba desesperada por irme, pero realmente le quedaba muy bien, no creo que ella y Alec llegaran a cenar esta noche.

- Uff por fin, porque muero de hambre- dijo metiéndose nuevamente al vestidor.

Dos horas después, estábamos en su departamento, mientras ella se daba una ducha, yo estaba organizando su ropa, lencería, maquillaje y zapatos para tener todo listo.

Después de tanto trabajo, ella había quedado espectacular, su vestido rojo que se adhería a cada curva de su cuerpo, sus tacones que le daban un aspecto tan sensual, su maquillaje que no estaba ni muy cargado, ni muy simple y por ultimo su peinado, me las había arreglado para hacerle un moño que le daba un toque sofisticado. Se lo hice con la visión de que cuando estuviera con Alec, el se diera el gusto soltándole el cabello. Me sentía satisfecha del resultado, y por la enorme sonrisa que ella ahora mismo poseía, podía decir que también lo estaba.

- Gracias amiga, me encanta el resultado, esta vez te has superado, Uff se va a morir cuando me vea- dijo emocionada.

- Bueno amiga, me voy, mi trabajo esta hecho, además no quiero estar aquí cuando Alec llegue, no quiero mirar cosas que no debo y quedar perturbada para siempre- dije medio en broma, medio enserio.

- Ok Bells mañana te llamo para contarte todo- nos despedimos con un abrazo. Se sentía bien poder ayudar a tus amigos, yo nunca tuve muchos amigos ya que mi infancia había sido difícil pero ahora me sentía muy feliz de tenerlos.

Salí de su departamento y tome un taxi para regresar a casa, me sentía muy cansada, física y mentalmente pero muy satisfecha también.

Al llegar a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue darme un relajante baño de burbujas, una vez que el agua se había enfriado me envolví en una toalla y me puse un camisón de seda, muy sexy que Jessica me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Mi celular comenzó a sonar. Al ver quien era sonreí, ahorita necesitaba muchos mimos y apapachos.

- Hola guapo- respondí coqueta con una sonrisa.

- Hola hermosa, ¿que haces?- respondió James con una vos tan sexy que me excité enseguida, vuelvo a repetir, James es muy ardiente cuando se lo propone.

- Acabo de darme un delicioso baño de burbujas, lastima que no estabas para compartirlo- dije con vos seductora. Podía jurar que estaba sonriendo pícaro desde la otra línea.

- Una verdadera lastima, pero si quieres aun puedo llegar para darte un merecido y delicioso masaje, ¿que te parece?- dijo con vos ronca.

- Mmm- gemí apropósito, lo escuche respirar mas agitadamente – Eso suena muy bien, te espero entonces- dije trancando la llamada. Después de escuchar tan necesitada a Jane que termine necesitada también, y quien mejor para saciarme que James, el jamás me lastimaría, ni antepondría su placer ante el mío, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Veinte minutos después ya estaba frente a mi puerta con esos ojazos azules que te atrapaban hasta dejarte inconsciente. Venia de su oficina, por lo que venia vistiendo entre formal e informal, dándole una apariencia muy sexy. El me miro de arriba a bajo, su mirada ardía y me quemaba completa por lo que ni siquiera nos saludamos, entro y me tomo en brazos, pegando sus labios con los míos desesperadamente, con un beso salvaje, dejándome completamente sin aire. Y conmigo todavía en brazos corrió hasta mi habitación.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que el ya no se encontraba, me di la vuelta estirándome en toda la cama cuando sentí un pequeño papel debajo de mi cuerpo. Lo tome y en letras enormes decía _para mi bella._ Empecé a leer.

_Mi Bella:_

_Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme, pero debía llegar temprano a la oficina y te veías realmente preciosa durmiendo que no tuve el corazón para despertarte. Espero que pases un excelente día. Te llamare mas tarde._

_James _

Sonreí terminando de leer la carta, James era muy dulce, tanto que a veces me daba miedo lastimarlo, le quería demasiado. Yo sabia perfectamente que la del problema era yo, no era que no quisiera enamórame, no, sino que mi corazón se negaba a sentir algo así, yo sabia que enamórame de James seria tan fácil, pero aunque mi cabeza dijera eso, mi corazón no seguía esa misma sintonía.

Suspire y me levante, para darme un buen baño, después de la noche anterior, mis músculos estaban algo cansados. Por ahora estaba de vacaciones en mi trabajo, tenia un mes, ya que no había tomado mis vacaciones antes, decidí hacerlo ahora. Yo era actualmente una asistente de editor, pero mi sueño era se editora y escribir mi propio libro, lastimosamente ahorita estaba en escases de ideas.

Me vestí con unos shorts y una camiseta negra de tirantes y unas converse; estando en casa me gustaba vestir cómoda pero sexy al mismo tiempo, por cualquier cosa. Me puse a medio arreglar el desorden en el que mi departamento se encontraba, y una vez que acabe, me comí un muy merecido tarro de helado de chocolate.

Una hora más tarde, estaba viendo el cadáver de la novia, una de mis películas favoritas, cuando el timbre sonó, sobresaltándome ya que estaba muy concentrada viendo a Víctor correr de los brazos de Emily.

Me encamine hacia la puerta y la abrí pensando que tal vez era Jane que venia a contarme de su noche con Alec, o Jake que venia a hacerme la chequeada matutina. Pero no era ninguno de los dos, es más, no era alguien a quien yo hubiese deseado ver en mucho tiempo.

Y ahí parada enfrente de mi, con esos ojos color chocolate, que te miran arrogantemente, con esa pose altiva que estaba segura siempre la caracterizaba, esa piel pálida como la nieve, su sonrisa burlona y ropas caras seguramente de diseñador se encontraba ella, la otra parte de mi que René se había llevado con ella cuando apenas teníamos seis años, mi hermana gemela. Era como estarme viendo en un espejo, con diferente ropa. Me quede pasmada, sin habla, totalmente inmóvil. Ella hablo sacándome de mi estado de shock

- Hola hermana- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**holaaaa aqui estoy devuelta con otra locura... espero que les guste...**

**gracias sistercullen, sin ti no podria, este capi es dedicado completamente a ti...**

**dejen review siiiii...**

**¿la dejo? ¿la sigo? que dicen... haganmelo saber... besotes**


	2. El Trato

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**Bella Pov**

_Me quede pasmada, sin habla, totalmente inmóvil. Ella hablo sacándome de mi estado de shock._

- Hola hermana- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Rebeca- susurre una vez que había encontrado mi voz.

- Pero que maleducada eres Isabella, ¿no me invitas a pasar?- pregunto con una mirada altiva, hice una mueca al escucharla decir mi nombre completo. Sin esperar a que le contestara entro rápidamente a mi departamento, mirando todo a su alrededor con evidente desagrado. – Linda casa-

- ¿Que haces aquí Rebeca?- pregunte. Ella me miro de arriba a bajo y murmuro algo que no llegue a entender.

- ¿No me invitas un trago hermanita?- dijo llegando a uno de mis sillones y sentándose cómodamente. Entrecerré los ojos, ella solo me sonrió arrogante. Suspire, este si que no era mi día. Fui a la cocina y tome una cerveza ligera. Al llegar a la sala se la entregue. – No tienes vino o champaña- dijo mirando con repulsión la cerveza, me dieron ganas de tirársela en la cabeza.

- Es lo que hay, la tomas o la dejas- dije molesta por su actitud. Ella sonrió.

- Vaya Isabella, tienes carácter-

- Deja de llamarme Isabella, sabes que no me gusta Beca- ella me miro molesta.

- No me llames así- casi gruño, quise reírme de la expresión de su rostro, pero lo soporte, una de las dos debía comportarse.

- En fin, ¿me vas a decir que haces aquí?, porque no creo que vengas simplemente a hacer las pases, después de que dejaras muy claro que no me querías en tu vida, hace dos años- dije resentida, después de que Charlie murió, decidí buscar a Rebeca, éramos hermanas, y lo mejor hubiese sido estar juntas, pero al buscarla me encontré con la arrogante que tenia ahora mismo enfrente de mi. Ella ya había hecho su vida sin mi, por lo que me pidió no muy amablemente debo decir, que desapareciera de sus vidas. Sinceramente esa actitud jamás me la hubiese esperado de ella, ya que cuando éramos niñas, éramos bastante unidas; cuando René se la llevo, me había dejado vacía, y pensé que encontrarnos seria una manera de redención. Pero me había equivocado, René después de unos años se volvió a casar con un adinerado empresario llamado Phil Dwyer, por lo que Rebeca se convirtió en una niña mimada y consentida.

- No digas tonterías- río con sorna. – Esta visita es tan desagradable para mi como se que lo es para ti- dijo indiferentemente. Estaba haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no pararme y sacarla a patadas de mi casa. Pero como dije antes, alguna de las dos debía comportarse.

- Nadie te obliga a que te quedes- dije cabreada.

- Lamentablemente si tengo algo que me retiene aquí- dijo ahora seria, la mire, ¿Qué podría querer de mi si lo tenia todo?

- No veo que motivo pueda ser- dije curiosa, no sabia porque, pero tenia un mal presentimiento. Ella suspiro y se acomodo bien en el sillón, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

- Te propongo un trato- dijo mirándome completamente seria.

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo quiero hacer tratos contigo?- dije a la defensiva. Quien sabe que me querría proponer.

- Créeme te beneficiaria mucho- dijo segura.

- Te escuchare, pero no te prometo aceptar- advertí, la verdad es que estaba mas que segura que no aceptaría, pero me picaba el bichito de la curiosidad.

- Edward Cullen es mi marido, desde hace un año- dijo

- Gracias por invitarme a la boda, por cierto- dije sarcástica, había sabido de su matrimonio porque salió en la televisión y hasta en los periódicos, pues Edward Cullen era un empresario millonario; el playboy fue cazado, decían los titulares. Recordaba haber visto en la televisión un reportaje, por lo que sabia la boda había sido colosal. Ella me miro molesta por interrumpirla.

- Vivíamos muy bien, todo era perfecto, tenia todo lo que quería, cuando quería y como lo quería. Era atractivo, rico, joven y muy ardiente- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Pero lastimosamente tenia un defecto; le gustaba demasiado la perfección. No es que yo no sea perfecta obviamente- otra vez me dieron ganas de tirarle la lámpara que tenia a mi lado._ Gus fraba, _repetía mi mente como decía el doctor en locos de ira. Respire varias veces y la mire nuevamente.

- ¿De que clase de perfección estamos hablando?- la interrumpí.

- Quería una esposa que lo despertara con el desayuno en la cama, que fuera mimosa, que lo atendiera, como si fuera una criada, y lo mas importante, que le diera hijos; como entenderás yo no estaba dispuesta a cambiar mi vida por el.- la mire asombrada.

- ¿Y para que te casaste sino querías nada de eso?- pregunte sorprendida, siempre he pensado que cuando uno llega a dar ese paso, es porque esta seguro de querer acoplar su vida a la de alguien mas.

- ¿No es obvio Isabella? Edward es el hombre mas codiciado de Los Ángeles e incluso del país, no iba a ser tan estúpida de dejarlo escapar- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio. – Después de unos meses, las cosas empezaron a cambiar, éramos mas distantes, casi no hablábamos, había menos intimidad- la mire haciendo una mueca.

- No necesito que me des esa clase de detalles-

- Poco después descubrí que tenia una amante- dijo como si fuera un tema normal. A decir verdad me sentí mal por ella, debía ser horrible enterarse que tu esposo te engañaba.

- Eso te sacas por casarte con un playboy ¿no?- dije tratando de sonar indiferente a su problema, pero la verdad es que ya me caía gordo ese tal Edward.

- Que se revuelque con cualquiera no me interesa en lo absoluto- dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Como puedes decir eso?, es tu esposo, lo amas ¿no?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- No digas estupideces Bella, el me ofrecía un buen futuro y yo simplemente lo tome- dijo dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

- ¿Como estas tan segura que te es infiel?-

- No soy ninguna idiota, llega a altas horas de la noche, diciendo que tuvo una reunión de negocios, pero al acostarse a mi lado huele a perfume barato, además le he visto labial en sus camisas, a veces ni siquiera se digna a llegar a dormir.-

- Puede ser que se haya despedido de alguna compañera de trabajo y se le haya impregnado su aroma- realmente me sentía estúpida excusándolo.

- No seas ingenua Isabella, se que tiene una amante, además fuentes cercanas me lo han confirmado-

- ¿Crees que este enamorado de ella?- tal vez temía que la dejara.

- La verdad no estoy segura, pienso que solo es un desahogo-

- Pero ¿y si esta enamorado?-

- La verdad es que no lo creo, pero la zorra no es estúpida, ella le da cuanto el desee- dijo mirando con rabia.

- Creo que eso debiste hacer tu para no estar en esta situación ¿no?- ella me miro enojada.

- ¿Para que? Ya lo tenia amarrado, se caso conmigo- dijo otra vez con arrogancia.

- Entonces no veo cual es tu problema- pregunte confundida.

- El problema es que no estoy dispuesta a que me pida el divorcio- dijo segura.

- Pero, si tu no lo amas, déjalo que sea feliz- dije molesta por su egoísmo.

- No me importa las amantes que quiera tener, o si ellas le dan los hijos que desee, pero no voy a dejar que me pida el divorcio, no voy a perder esa fortuna- no podía creer la clase de persona que tenia enfrente de mi, lo único que le importaba de esa relación era el dinero.

- No lo entiendo, ¿porque se caso contigo en primer lugar?-

- No soy ninguna tonta, tuve que fingir ser la mujer perfecta, no sabes como repudie hacerlo, pero ya sabes, para obtener resultados hay que hacer sacrificios-

- ¡Dios! ¿Como puedes ser así? Pobre hombre, no lo culpo por buscarse a otra- dije con sinceridad.

- Di lo que quieras pero así son las cosas-

- Ok, comprendo el problema y conozco tu _romántica historia de amor, _pero aun ay algo que no me queda claro: ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?- la curiosidad me mataba, además ya quería que se fuera, Rebeca había cambiado tanto, me dolía ver la persona en la que se había convertido, por que a pesar de todo era mi hermana.

- Es muy fácil Isabella-

- Suéltalo de una vez- ella sonrió.

- Quiero que te hagas pasar por mi- ¿Había escuchado bien? No claro que no, mi cabeza me estaba jugando una muy pero muy mala pasada. Ella no había dicho eso, no, claro que no, me estaba volviendo loca, si, eso era.

- Me quede unos segundos procesando sus palabras, ella no podía hablar en serio. Ella carraspeo audiblemente llamando mi atención.

- Estas loca- dije bajito, todavía seguía en shock por sus palabras.

- Para nada Isabella-

- ¿Porque quieres que me haga pasar por ti?- dije ahora una octava mas alta de lo que debía, pero en este momento me sentía histérica.

- Es muy sencillo, te haces pasar por mi, lo enamoras, atiéndelo, sedúcelo; yo que se, todas esas estupideces que a los hombres les gusta- dijo tranquilamente

- Es tu marido, ¿porque no lo haces tu?- pregunte exaltada, estaba loca, ¿Cómo se atrevía a proponerme algo así?

- Porque ya estoy cansada de fingir, quiero que deje a la zorra que esta viendo, además pienso irme de vacaciones con John, un hombre de verdad- dijo soñadoramente.

- ¿Tienes un amante tu también? ¡Por Dios! Eres una bruja- dije viéndola sin poder creerme todo lo que me decía.

- Mira Isabella te estoy proponiendo el trato de tu vida-

- Estas loca, no voy a ser semejante plagio, si eres feliz con ese tal John, dale el divorcio a ese Edward y déjalo ser feliz y selo tu también-

- No Isabella, jamás dejare que sea feliz con otra, el es mío- tome un sorbo de cerveza, necesitaba calmarme sino iba a cometer un gemelisidio.

- Eres una egoísta, no te reconozco- susurre con dolor en mi pecho.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?, las dos podemos ganar con este trato, yo me quedo con la fortuna y con Edward, y tu recibes una jugosa recompensa- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia – Se nota que el dinero te hace falta- dijo mirando con desdén mi departamento

- Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo Rebeca, a mi el dinero no me interesa- dije con convicción.

- Vamos Bella, tu solo pon el precio y será tuyo-

- No me voy a prestar para esto Rebeca, así que te voy a pedir, que salgas de mi departamento ahora mismo- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta, abriéndola para que de una vez por todas se fuera. Ella me miro molesta, y se levanto del sillón, dejando en la mesa de al lado un pequeño papel.

- Te doy dos días para pensarlo, es un gran trato el que te ofrezco, ahí te dejo mi numero por si cambias de opinión- dijo señalando el papel en la mesa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- No voy a cambiar de opinión- dije segura

- El dinero mueve a la gente Bella, y se que tu no eres la excepción, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que es una oferta que no puedes rechazar- yo la mire cabreada, como se atrevía a decir semejante estupidez, yo no era como ella, yo no añoraba tener lujos, o dinero, yo era feliz con lo que tenia, por mis propios esfuerzos. – Adiós hermanita, piénsalo- y sin mas se fue de mi departamento.

Me quede pegada a la puerta por unos minutos, es que todavía no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en unos minutos. Rebeca se había vuelto una persona tan ruin. Es que, como podía pensar que yo aceptaría semejante trato, yo no era ella, mi padre siempre decía que el dinero es algo material y pasajero, un día lo tienes y te arregla la vida, y al otro día lo pierdes y te destruye.

La verdad hasta sentía pena por el tal Edward, con que clase de mujer se fue a casar, ahora no lo culpaba por buscar cariño en alguien mas. Es mas, esperaba que pudiese ser feliz con quien quiera que le de felicidad. Sinceramente ahora lo único que se me antojaba era un trago bien fuerte para olvidar este sabor amargo que me había dejado la visita de mi hermana.

No se porque presentía que esta no seria la ultima vez que vería a Rebeca, pero estaba decidida a no aceptar nada de lo que pudiera ofrecerme. Y con esos pensamientos me dirigí a mi cocina a preparar esa bebida para hacerme olvidar el mal rato

**¿y que les parecio? la sigo? la dejo?**

**Reviews?**

**este capi te lo dedico a ti veroc cielo, gracias por tu animo besotes**

**dejen review porfis besotes**


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**Bella Pov**

No podía siquiera creer lo que hace un par de horas había sucedido aquí en mi propia casa, la visita de Rebeca me había dejado aturdida. No podía creer la clase de persona en la que se había convertido con el paso de los años.

Si quiera pensar en proponerme un trato como ese, significaba lo poco que le importaba su matrimonio, ella solamente estaba interesada en el dinero, el apellido y la posición que perdería si su marido la dejaba.

Pero por otra parte me sentía mal por ella, que fuera una perra conmigo no quería decir que no me importaba, pues seguía siendo mi hermana y para forzar las cosas mi hermana gemela.

Tal vez su orgullo herido no quiso aceptar que amaba a su marido y no quería perderlo, pero eso no explicaba por que habría venido hasta aquí a proponerme tan descabellado plan. En fin, por nada del mundo aceptaría un trato como ese.

Me puse a pensar en lo que diría mi padre acerca del comportamiento de Rebeca, ciertamente Charlie pudo superar el abandono de René; pero jamás pudo superar que lo separara de Rebeca, vivió mucho tiempo sufriendo por su ausencia.

Suspire pesadamente, algo en mi interior me decía que volvería a ver pronto a Rebeca, y eso me ponía de mal humor.

El timbre de mi casa comenzó a sonar, anunciando a un nuevo invitado, entrecerré los ojos en dirección a la puerta, no creía que Rebeca regresara a tratar de persuadirme con el tema, porque si lo hacia conocería a Juancito de Torres , alias mi puño izquierdo.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente esperando verme a mi misma al otro lado de la puerta, solo que con ropa de marca y el rostro cargado de maquillaje, pero en cambio fue la enorme sonrisa de Jacob lo que me recibió al abrir, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de nada pues el sin esperar nada de mi me levanto en brazos haciéndome pegar un gritito de sorpresa.

- Idiota no me hagas eso- dije una vez en el piso, con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

- Si a ti te encanta que lo haga preciosa- dijo el dándome ganas de usar a Toribio, alias mi puño derecho contra esa sonrisa de ganador que siempre traía consigo y que hacia que a cualquiera se le cayeran las bragas, y no iba a mentir, me incluía en ese cualquiera, porque debía admitir que mi amigo estaba para violárselo.

Sacudí mi cabeza borrando todos esos estúpidos pensamientos, y camine hasta el sillón desparramándome en el. Jacob me miro divertido y se me tiro encima el muy imbécil, como si no pesara nada, sacándome todo el aire que mis pobres pulmones tenían dentro.

- ¿Es que hoy viniste con ganas de matarme o que?- pregunte una vez que se me había quitado de encima.

- Vaya humor que te cargas hoy- se burlo, levantándose y dirigiéndose hasta el refrigerador. – Muero de hambre, ¿Qué hay para comer?- dijo husmeando entre mis cosas, rodé los ojos, siempre venia a robar mis provisiones.

- Lo que ves es lo que hay- dije cerrando mis ojos exhausta. A los minutos después se sentó a mi lado con un enorme sándwich y un refresco.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto

- No es nada, solo no estoy de animo- dije evadiéndolo, no quería contarle lo de Rebeca, ya que ella no era su persona favorita en el mundo.

- No me mientas Bells, no a mi- dijo dejando a un lado su comida y rodeándome con sus brazos, haciéndome sentir protegida. – Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos- dijo apretándome a el.

- Solo extraño a papá- medio mentí, pues en verdad lo extrañaba, pero en parte no quería problemas entre Jake y Rebeca. Jacob era el único de mis amigos, que sabia mi historia completa, los demás sabían que tenia una hermana pero no sabia que era mi hermana gemela.

- Lo se cariño, créeme a mi también me hace falta, también era un padre para mi, pero recuerda que no estas sola, yo estoy contigo- dijo con tanta sinceridad que se me aguaron mis ojos, y eso que le había mentido.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema; ¿Cómo van las cosas con Leah?- pregunte.

Y así nos mantuvimos hablando de trivialidades unas cuantas horas mas, era tan fácil estar con Jake, el era el hermano que nunca tuve y siempre desee, sin embargo no siempre lo vi como un hermano, en nuestros años de juventud, tuve un pequeño enamoramiento hacia el; pero nadie podría culparme, era tan dulce y tan guapo, que cualquiera habría confundido la amistad por el amor, siempre lo vislumbre como mi héroe personal, el que me defendía de quienes me molestaban o intercedía por mi cuando hacia una travesura y Charlie se molestaba, el que cuidaba de mi y evitaba que tropezara; en fin, tantas cosas que me hicieron pensar que lo mío era amor, pero al ver que el no tenia los mismos sentimientos por mi, me decidí a superarlo y felizmente lo logre y hoy somos los mejores amigos.

En cuanto se fue, decidí tomar una pequeña siesta, tal vez así se me olvidaba el acido encuentro con Rebeca, siempre pensé que cuando nos volviéramos a ver seria porque ella había recapacitado y me había querido aceptar en su vida, pero me equivoque, me busco porque me necesitaba para sus propios fines. Y eso me hacia sentir mal, pues yo quería tener una relación como la que una vez compartimos, es mi hermana y la quiero, y por mas que sienta rencor , me gustaría que fuese feliz.

Iba a acostarme cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, gruñí molesta, nadie me dejaba en paz ni siquiera un minutito. Iba a dejar que sonara, pero estaba tan insistente que conteste, mas no me dio tiempo de decir ni una sola palabra por el vomito verbal de mi amiga Jane.

- Ay Por Dios, Bells, no sabes, ese Alec esta súper dotado, la tiene enorme, la pase de maravilla, tenias razón ni siquiera salimos del departamento, fue muy salvaje, uff todavía me estoy recuperando, lo hicimos en todos los lugares planos que encontramos, es una bestia, no se cansa, ¿te dije que esta superdotado? Pues lo esta, hasta me asuste cuando lo vi pero dije "Jane tu puedes" y si pude, wow es que de verdad Bells, quisiera repetir, es mas vamos a repetir, ¿Bells? Yuju ¿Estas ahí? ¿Hola?-

- ¿Es que no necesitas aire para decir todo eso?- pregunte después de unos minutos, la escuche reír del otro lado. – Y se mas pudorosa ¿quieres? No quería saber todos esos detalles- hice una mueca de asco. No quería a Jane y a Alec teniendo sexo salvaje en mi cabeza.

- Como si no te gustara escuchar los detalles sucios santurrona-

- Créeme, no quiero- dije pero pensándolo bien necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que paso con Rebeca, necesitaba que alguien me dijera que había hecho lo correcto. – Oye Jane, ¿Sera que puedes venir a casa? Necesito contarte algo- dije casi en un susurro.

- ¿Con quien te revolcaste golfa? Ya lo decía yo, esa cara de angelito es una fachada, ¿Cómo pudiste engañar así a James? Pero niña cuenta ¡ya!- grito dejándome unos segundos sorda.

- No me revolqué con nadie, es otra cosa, y no te la puedo decir por teléfono así que trae ese trasero tuyo ahora mismo- dije, escuche como si del otro lado sonaran zapatos por lo que deduje que se estaba cambiando, sabia que le picaba la curiosidad por saber cual era esa noticia.

- Dame diez minutos- dijo cortando la llamada. Suspire, Jane no solo era mi amiga de "travesuras" como nosotras nos llamábamos, sino que también podía confiar en ella para contarle mis cosas, y no es que no confiara en Jess o Angie, pero Jane y Yo nos parecíamos en muchos aspectos por los que nuestra relación era mucho mas estrecha.

Como ella lo había prometido, diez minutos después ya estaba aporreando mi puerta para que le abriese. Me rei de ella. Y le abri la puerta.

- Ok mami ya llego así que cuenta- fue lo primero que dijo jalándome para sentarnos en el sillón y platicar mas a gusto.

Y así comencé contándole sobre mi pasado y Rebeca, de cómo nos habíamos criado juntas y como nos habían separado a muy temprana edad. Pase contándole sobre los años que la busque y como ella no quiso aceptarme en su vida, y termine contándole sobre su visita de hoy y el trato que fríamente me propuso. El rostro de Jane pasaba por muchas expresiones durante mi relato.

- ¿Y bien?- dije al terminar.

- Wow- dijo después de asimilar todo. – Tu hermana si que esta loca- dijo mirándome.

- Lo se-

- Entonces ¿Cuánto le pediste?- pregunto interesada mirándome seriamente.

- ¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste? No acepte, no me voy a prestar a su juego, es ilegal, además su asqueroso dinero puede metérselo por el…. Bueno por donde le quepa- dije recordando que las damas no decimos groserías.

- Vamos Bells, es el trato de tu vida, imagínate que te va a pagar por hacerte pasar por ella- dijo como si fuera lo obvio.

- No quiero su dinero- dije molesta.

- Pero recuerda que hay cuentas por pagar, ese dinero te caería muy bien-

- Pues no, me niego a denigrarme de esa manera-

- Ok no pienses en el dinero, pero piensa en el papacito de Edward Cullen, ese si que es un hombre de verdad, uff hasta ya me acalore con solo pensar en el- dijo abanicándose con la mano.

- No importa, ¿te imaginas?, pobre hombre- dije sintiendo pena por el tipo. – Y ya no hablemos de eso, porque no me vas a convencer ok-

- Ok si tu dices que ya tomaste la decisión pues yo te apoyo amiga, aunque si fuera tu, yo si aceptaría y me daría mi gustito con ese pedazo de hombre- dijo lamiéndose los labios.

- Estas loca- dije divertida.

Su celular sonó en un mensaje.

- Oye Bells los chicos dicen que quieren salir esta noche, ¿Te apuntas?- dijo emocionada.

- No lo se, pensaba dormir un rato- dije dudosa.

- Ven a divertirte, y así te relajas ya que se te nota estresada- dijo mirándome comprensivamente. Después de pensármelo unos minutos decidí que tenia razón, Rebeca no iba a amargarme la vida con sus estupideces.

- Tienes razón- dije poniéndome de pie. – Salgamos a divertirnos-

- Ay te adoro, vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir- dijo feliz. – Me prestas de tu ropa ¿verdad?- dijo haciendo un lindo puchero, por lo que acepte, ella se me tiro encima feliz.

- Voy a llamar a James para avisarle- dije separándome de ella y tomando mi celular. Teclee rápidamente un mensaje y lo envié. Al instante recibí su respuesta. _Claro preciosa nos vemos allí._

.

.

.

Llegamos al bar como a eso de las nueve de la noche, era un bar nuevo y muy popular llamado, the Angel. Se podía notar como las luces cambiaban de color rápidamente, y la música sonaba muy fuerte, la gente bailaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Eso era lo que yo necesitaba, olvidar.

Pedimos una mesa para diez, ya que todos estábamos aquí. Rápidamente pedimos nuestras bebidas y nos sentamos disfrutando del ambiente.

- Oigan chicos, oí que mas tarde habrán unas carreras clandestinas, se apostara mucho dinero- dijo Mike emocionado.

- ¿No es eso muy peligroso?- pregunto Ángela.

- Claro que no cariño, no ay nada de que preocuparse- la calmo Ben, acariciándole suavemente un brazo.

- ¿Que? ¿Te unes Ben?- pregunto Mike sonriendo

- Por supuesto, tal vez y con eso Angie y yo nos damos nuestras vacaciones ¿verdad bebé?- le pregunto el rodeándola con sus brazos haciéndola sonrojar. Lo que a la vez nos hizo reír a todos.

- ¿Y tu James que dices?- pregunto Mike dirigiéndose ahora a James quien estaba a mi lado con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

- Claro que no- respondí por el.

- Vamos Bells no seas aguafiestas- dijo ahora Ben.

- No gracias, tengo otros planes- dijo mirándome a mi con deseo, yo solo le sonreí complacida, también necesitaba dejar el estrés y que mejor manera que un poco de sexo para hacerlo.

- Ok, ya la captamos tortolos- dijo Ben – ¿Y tu Jake?-

- Te dejo un mes sin sexo si lo haces- le advirtió Leah, haciéndolo frenar en su respuesta. La miro suplicante pero ella levanto una ceja esperando su respuesta final. El suspiro derrotado.

- Ya la oyeron chicos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y rodeando los hombros de Leah.

- Bueno, pues solo seremos tu y yo eh Mike- dijo Ben. – Ya verán como se arrepentirán cuando hayamos ganado- dijo muy seguro de si.

Un poco mas tarde ya habíamos dejado de hablar estupideces y cada uno estaba enfrascado en sus propios asuntos. Todos habíamos tomado un par de rondas de tragos, pero no estábamos lo suficiente borrachos aun.

Ángela y Ben estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, viéndose con amor y ternura, el abrazándola cariñosamente y ella como siempre al igual que yo sonrojándose por las cosas que el le susurraba al oído.

Jessica trataba por todos los medios de llamar la atención de Mike, quien desgraciadamente era un mujeriego de primera y se las hacia difícil a la pobre de Jess.

Jacob y Leah estaban discutiendo por algún comentario que el hizo, lo que era bastante usual en ellos. Jane miraba con odio a las dos rubias con las que bailaba Alec muy a gusto, y por ultimo James y yo estábamos algo cariñosos, por lo que a cada tanto nos acariciábamos y dábamos dulces besos.

- Bells acompáñame al baño por favor- dijo Jane visiblemente molesta. Interrumpiéndonos a James y a mi en nuestro acalorado beso.

- No te tardes- me dijo James mirándome con lujuria. Le di un ultimo beso y acompañe a mi amiga. Una vez en el baño me retoque un poco el maquillaje.

- Viste esas zorras con las que estaba Alec, eran horribles- dijo Jane también retocándose.

- ¿Estas celosa?- pregunte arqueando una ceja. – Pensé que lo de ustedes era solo de una noche-

- Claro que lo fue- dijo a la defensiva. – Pero apenas ayer estuvimos juntos, podría mostrar un poco de respeto ¿no crees?-

- Si- dije simplemente.

- Bueno ya vera, yo también puedo jugar sucio- dijo ya arreglada, no dije nada, los dos eran un par de infantiles.

Salimos del baño, que por cierto quedaba hasta el otro lado de nuestra mesa, pude notar en la mirada de Jane como escaneaba el lugar buscando alguna aventura para la noche. Apenas habíamos dado unos pasos mas cuando sentí como alguien tomaba mi brazo con fuerza y me jalaba. Me di la vuelta molesta para gritarle a la tipa o al tipo que tenia mi brazo que me soltara o se las vería conmigo cuando lo primero que vi fueron dos ojos color esmeralda mirándome entre molestos entre sorprendidos. Wow el tipo estaba para irse al baño y abusar de el, era alto, pálido, cabello color cobrizo, con unos músculos que se sobresaltaban sobre su camisa. Su cara me era vagamente familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde.

Lo mire molesta, ¿Y a este que le pasaba? ¿Porque me miraba así? Espere a que me pidiera una disculpa por la confusión, pero seguía mirándome enfadado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Rebeca?- fue lo único que salió de sus carnosos y sexys labios, dejándome paralizada. ¿Me había llamado Rebeca? Oh por Dios , el pensaba que yo era Rebeca. Entonces cai en cuenta de la verdad.

El tipo que se encontraba frente a mi con su mirada molesta y acusadora era nada mas y nada menos que el marido de mi hermana, y lo peor es que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Rayos ¿y ahora que hacia? Tampoco tenia pensado meter en problemas a Rebeca, pues que yo supiera ella jamás le había dicho a su nueva familia que tenia una hermana gemela.

El me miraba esperando obviamente una respuesta de mi parte. No sabia que hacer, se me había ido la vos. Voltee a ver a Jane que estaba igual de pálida que yo, ella también entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella me miro y susurro bajito _Edward Cullen_.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunte con vos temblorosa. El frunció mas el ceño.

- Te dije que vendría con los chicos- dijo molesto, y señalo a dos tipos sentados en la barra. Uno rubio alto, y el otro de pelo oscuro y enorme.

- A si es que se me olvido- dije sin saber que mas decir. Su mirada me ponía nerviosa, como analizándome. – Mira te presento a mi amiga Jane- dijo jalándola y poniéndola frente a mi para que el dejara de mirarme de esa manera.

- Mucho gusto- dijo Jane con un hilo de vos, el solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Bueno mi amor, nosotras ya nos vamos- dije tratando de escaparme, el frunció mas el ceño con mi declaración y tomo mi brazo nuevamente.

- ¿y a donde se supone que vas?- me pregunto

- B-bueno es que… es que mi amiga Jane vino de improviso y se ira pronto y me pidió que saliéramos como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad Jane?- dije súper rápido.

- S-si, fue de sorpresa- dijo igual de nerviosa. El pareció pensarlo un momento.

- Bueno porque no vienen a tomar tragos con nosotros, y de paso saludas a Emmeth y a Jasper- dijo jalándome hacia ellos.

- No queremos molestar- se apresuro a decir Jane.

- No es ninguna molestia- contesto mirando mi reacción, trate de fingir lo juro pero me era muy difícil. Mire a Jane nerviosa, pero sabia que no podría zafarme de esta tan fácilmente por lo que tome el brazo de mi amiga y la lleve con nosotros ya que Edward me iba literalmente empujando.

Cuando nos acercábamos a los chicos me puse mas nerviosa aun, quien rayos era Emmeth y quien rayos era Jasper, iba a meter la pata, estoy segura de eso.

Jane que debió ver mi nerviosismo me dijo que el grandulón era Emmeth y el rubio Jasper, la mire con agradecimiento.

Una vez llegamos ellos miraron interrogantes a Edward quien solo se encogió de hombros. Rápidamente nos saludaron cortésmente.

- Rebeca un gusto verte- dijo a modo de saludo Jasper, y aunque se que trataba de ser amable no lo sentía, ya que su expresión lo decía todo, ni modo, mi hermana era insoportable.

- Lo mismo digo- dije nada mas.

- ¿y que hacen por aquí?- pregunto ahora Emmeth.

- Pues mi amiga Jane vino de visita y pues, me pidió salir- dije un poco mas segura. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mi persona, lo vi recorrerme con la mirada completamente, fijándose en mi mini vestido color azul con un escote sexy pero discreto, pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo, lo que me hizo tragar pesado, Jane tenia razón al decir que era extremadamente guapo. – Pero que descortés soy, Jane ellos son Jasper y Emmeth- dije tratando de sonar seguro, pero juro que me haría pis encima de tantas sorpresas en este día

- Un gusto- dijeron dándose un apretón de manos en forma de saludo.

Los chicos hablaban de trivialidades haciendo que mi nerviosismo se fuera evaporando, no por completo claro, pero estaba convencida que no tenían ni la remota idea que yo no era quien ellos pensaban, a cada tanto la mirada de Edward se posaba en mi, haciéndome estremecer. Cuando creí que ya no había ningún peligro una vos familiar me llamo haciendo que todos incluyendo a Edward voltearan.

- ¡Bella!- la mirada de Edward era de confusión, comencé a temblar al reconocer a Jacob llamándome, ahora si estaba en problemas, era obvio que nos descubrirían, y no había nada que pudiera salvarnos.

**Hola chicas, cuanto tiempo verdad?**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capi, recuerden que todavia estan a tiempo de decirme si les gusta el fic o no, ya que no tiene muxo aun... sinceramente a mi me gusta muxo la trama y creo que es buenisima...**

**Espero que dejen sus reviews porfis siiiiiiii me alegran el dia con ellos...**

**les mando besotes... atte. teishi **


	4. Resistiendo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**Bella Pov**

_- ¡Bella!- la mirada de Edward era de confusión, comencé a temblar al reconocer a Jacob llamándome, ahora si estaba en problemas, era obvio que nos descubrirían, y no había nada que pudiera salvarnos._

Sabia que estábamos perdidas, que ahora mismo Edward Cullen sabría que yo no era su esposa.

- Aw que lindo, ¿enserio piensas que soy bella?- pregunto Jane mirando a Jake con una sonrisa coqueta, mas yo sabia que estaba mintiendo. Jake nos miro alternadamente con el enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza, pero al toparse con mi mirada, algo en ella le hizo seguirnos la corriente.

- Por supuesto preciosa, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- pregunto Jake hablándole seductoramente, con una sonrisa que hacia que a cualquier mujer le temblaran las piernas. Edward miro a Jake con sus ojos entornados, haciéndome tensar.

- Yo encantada- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa tranquila. Edward quedo satisfecho al parecer, por lo que dejo de prestarles atención. Entonces yo palidecí, si Jane se iba, me dejaría sola con Cullen, y yo no estaba emocionalmente preparada para semejante suceso, sentía que en cualquier momento descubriría la verdad.

Ellos se alejaron supuestamente a bailar, mas yo sabia que Jake ahora mismo la iba a bombardear con preguntas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento, y porque diablos yo estaba con un desconocido en vez de con mi novio James.

Respire hondamente para tratar de tranquilizarme, solo debía fingir un poco y con suerte podría escaparme y avisarle a Rebeca de lo sucedido, así el no sospecharía nada.

Casi vote mi bebida cuando sentí un brazo fuerte posarse ligeramente en mi cintura. Edward me miraba sospechosamente, como si algo en mi no le cuadrara. Sinceramente yo nunca había sido una gran actriz, bueno no una improvisada al menos.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?- pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tuve que pensar rápido.

- Ay amor, lo que pasa es que fue algo de improviso, y no lo pensé, lo siento- dije mirándolo fijamente directo a sus ojos. Muchas veces me habían dicho que mi mirada hechizaba; sinceramente era algo que yo no creía, pero debía intentar. El me regreso la mirada, y juro que por un momento me deje llevar, tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto en mi vida._ Estas hablando del esposo de tu hermana._ Me recordó mi mente. Aturdida regrese en mi, el también pareció estremecerse pero rápidamente se recompuso. Puse mi mano delicadamente en su pecho, rozándolo, sabía que este tipo de caricias hacían estremecerse a los hombres y pude comprobar que Edward Cullen no era la excepción.

- Pero igual debiste haberme avisado- dijo cuando se recupero, aunque no me paso desapercibido como sus ojos estaban levemente oscurecidos. Me molesto su acusación e hizo que mi sangre bullera, ¿es que acaso iba a encontrarse con su amante aquí?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?- pregunte molesta, el me miro confundido por mi acusación, y frunció el ceño levemente.

- ¿Qué tendría yo que ocultarte?- pregunto a la defensiva. – No empieces con el drama Rebeca, no estoy de humor, si te pregunto es porque me molesta que salgas y no me avises- dijo mirándome seriamente. Yo suavice mi mirada. No quería causarle problemas a Rebeca por lo que endulce mi expresión.

- Lo siento mucho cariño, creo que tome demasiado, ¿me perdonas?- pregunte acercándome levemente a él, rozando nuestra piel, lo mire directamente a los ojos, dándole vista a mi arrepentimiento. Pareció funcionar, porque por un momento desvió sus ojos a mis labios. Sonreí mentalmente, yo podía ser muy buena actriz una ves pensado el papel.

Nuevamente volteo para conversar con los chicos, yo por mi parte me senté en la barra, estaba medio nerviosa, pues James no tardaría en ir a buscarme, y se armaría una muy grande si Edward y James se encontraban.

Recordé que debía hablar con Rebeca y contarle todo lo sucedido por lo que saque mi celular y comencé a teclear un mensaje, explicándole resumidamente lo que ahora mismo estaba sucediendo. Estaba concentrada escribiendo cuando sentí la Edward detrás de mí.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese celular?- dijo haciendo que mi teléfono se me resbalara de las manos, lo vi con intención de agacharse por lo que rápidamente me le adelante.

- En realidad es de Jane, me dijo que se lo detuviera- dije lo más segura que pude, el entrecerró los ojos examinando mi rostro. Volvió a bajar su mirada por mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. No podía ser que él pudiera notar los pequeños detalles que nos diferenciaban a Rebeca y a mi o ¿sí?

- No te había visto ese vestido antes- dijo con vos ligeramente ronca, haciéndome sentir un poco excitada, este hombre tenía una vos demasiado sexy para su propio bien.

- E-es que hace mucho que no me lo pongo- dije nerviosa, me sentía levemente sonrojada, sentía mi cuerpo desnudo con su mirada. El detuvo su mirada en mis pechos y el muy maldito se lamio los labios, haciendo que mis pezones se irguieran. Me preguntaba cómo era posible que Rebeca tuviera un amante con semejante hombre, aunque podía ser que no estuviera bien equipado, aunque dudaba eso. Volvió su mirada a mis ojos, lo sentía quemarme por completo, por lo que desvié la mirada hacia atrás de el, haciéndome palidecer aun mas. A lo lejos vi a James buscarme con la mirada. Vi a Jane acercarse nuevamente a nosotros por lo que discretamente la jale para hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Bells, estas pálida?- dijo con preocupación.

- Necesito que saques a James de aquí, me esta buscando- lo señale cuidando que no nos viera.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo rápidamente, Dios por eso la amaba.

- Dile que me sentí mal y regrese a casa, o cualquier otra cosa, pero algo que no lo haga buscarme esta noche- dije desesperada.

- Tranquila yo le digo, ahora ve por tu _marido_, que nos esta viendo sospechosamente- dijo ella, fingiendo sonreír y saludarlo.

- Otra cosa- la detuve antes de que se fuera. – Te voy a necesitar después, por si quiere que me vaya con el- dije asustada, pues siendo su esposa lo mas natural era que nos fuéramos juntos a casa.

- No te preocupes amiga, mami esta aquí para lo que necesites- dijo socarronamente, haciéndome sonreír. Rápidamente se dirigió a James y yo mejor me devolví a donde estaba Edward y los chicos.

Al regresar me quede cerca de ellos, pero sin prestarles mucha atención, ya que toda mi atención estaba al otro extremo de la pista, ya no veía a mis amigos por ningún lado. Tal vez estaban bailando o se habían ido, yo prefería la segunda opción.

Los minutos compartidos con los chicos note que no eran muy unidos con mi hermana, me incluían en conversaciones triviales nada mas por cortesía, no podía culparlos, tal vez mi hermana era una bruja. Por lo que pude notar, Jasper y Emmett eran buenas personas, y muy divertidas. En mas de una ocasión me vi riendo con ellos de algún comentario.

Estaba riendo por un chiste contado por Emmett cuando me hele al ver a James acercarse a donde nos encontrábamos. _Piensa Bella, Piensa._

- Amor, vamos a bailar- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió acercándome a Edward, quien por cierto no había despegado sus ojos de mi en toda la noche. El me miro como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas mas, y sentí la mirada de los chicos sobre mi poniéndome mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- A ti nunca te ha gustado bailar Rebeca, siempre te a parecido algo vulgar- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Vaya que Rebeca era una anticuada, pero debía alejar a Edward de ahí a toda costa.

- He cambiado de opinión cielo, realmente quiero bailar contigo- dije pegándome a el, tomando una de sus manos y guiándola hacia mi cintura. El levanto una ceja incrédulamente, pero logre notar en sus ojos cierta excitación. Pase mi mano por su pecho acariciándolo nuevamente. Lo sentí gruñir. _Bingo. _

El no dijo nada, simplemente me guio hasta otro extremo de la pista y para mi alivio, alejado de la vista de James. Una vez nos plantamos en un lugar cómodo, poso sus grandes y masculinas manos en mis caderas. Sabía que yo misma le había pedido que bailáramos pero me daba un poquito de pena.

Su olor vino hacia mi nariz aturdiéndome un momento, Dios esta hombre olía delicioso, hoy había comprobado que los rumores que se decían de él, cada uno de ellos era cierto.

Armándome de valor comencé a mover mi cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, no era por presumir pero siempre me habían dicho que bailaba muy sexy, por lo que esperaba que fuera verdad.

La música estaba fuerte, era una canción de reggaetón la que sonaba, una muy sexy por cierto, por lo que trate de que mis movimientos fueran al son de la música. Edward también bailaba en respuesta a mi cuerpo, y por la forma en la que tenia sus manos a mi alrededor podía decir que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Me empecé a emocionar un poco con el baile, pero nadie puede culparme, teniendo a semejante trozo de hombre bailándome y sujetándome como el lo hacia cualquiera se olvida de lo que sea que este pensando.

Quite sus manos de mi cuerpo para poder voltearme y bailarle de espaldas. Pegue mi cuerpo al suyo y comencé a mover mi trasero contra el. Me estaba comportando como una maldita, creo que los tragos se me estaban subiendo a la cabeza. Sus manos volvieron a posicionarse en mis caderas y seguimos bailando. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente apoyada en uno de mis hombros, por lo que voltee el rostro y puse una de mis manos en su mejilla, acariciándolo levemente, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.

Me tense levemente al sentir lo excitado que estaba, su miembro se rosaba en mi trasero, sabia que era mi culpa por bailarle de esa manera, pero antes de sentirme culpable o mal, sentí mis bragas humedecerse al comprender que me deseaba, tanto como en estos momentos yo lo deseaba a el. Estaba segura que era el alcohol actuando.

Me hizo detenerme, y casi me empujo hacia una de las esquinas del antro, me acorralo entre sus brazos formando una cárcel sin dejarme como escapar. Pienso que si en estos momentos me jalara hacia los baños no pondría ninguna objeción.

Sin dejarme hacer nada, comenzó a atacar mi cuello con sus labios, succionando mi piel, sacándome jadeos de placer, sus manos ahora se encontraban en mi cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir el grado de su excitación. Cerré los ojos, ante lo que estaba sintiendo, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, sentía que en cualquier me iba a desmayar.

Comenzó a besar mi escote, haciéndome gemir, Dios este hombre si sabía usar bien esa boca, mis manos ahora lo apretaban contra mí.

De repente y sin esperármelo ataco mi boca con fiereza, haciéndome sentir una explosión en todo mi cuerpo, nunca había recibido un beso tan ardiente y delicioso, ni siquiera con James, podía decir que era el mejor que había probado por el momento. El gimió audiblemente en mi boca, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban salvajemente.

_¡Para de una vez! Es el esposo de tu hermana, el mismo que le es infiel._

Lo que me hizo tensar de inmediato, y muy a pesar de lo que mi cuerpo realmente quería, no podía creer que yo misma había sucumbido a esto, era cierto que el hombre estaba yumi pero yo no era así, y el era el esposo de Rebeca. Me sentí sucia, pero raramente mi cuerpo necesitaba mas.

Lo empuje suavemente, pero era obvio que el era mas fuerte que yo por lo que no pude moverlo mucho. Cuando vi que se disponía a besarme de nuevo, coloque mis manos en su pecho deteniéndolo.

- Detente- dije casi en un susurro. Sus ojos ahora parecían negros y no los hermosos verde esmeralda que había visto anteriormente.

- Vamos a casa- dijo penetrándome con la mirada, haciéndome débil a él. – Te necesito- dijo susurrándome al oído.

- N-no puedo, Jane me espera- dije con la poca voluntad que me quedaba. El permaneció quieto recostado casi sobre mí en la pared, lo escuche respirar hondo. Y bruscamente se separo de mi, lanzándome una fría mirada.

- Es tan típico de ti- lo escuche casi murmurar al tiempo que se alejaba de mi y se dirigía a donde sus amigos se encontraban. Respire hondo, casi caigo, no podía ser que este hombre tuviera el poder de hechizarme en tan poco tiempo de haberlo conocido. Estaba molesto, lo sabía, por lo que dijo imagino que Rebeca le había dejado con ganas anteriormente. Y la verdad me costaba creerlo, pues a un hombre como el no es fácil resistírsele.

Una vez que tranquilice mi respiración y mi cuerpo, regrese con pasos vacilantes a donde ellos se encontraban. Edward solo me dirigió una mirada fría y volteo para seguir conversando con sus amigos.

Pedi otro trago para poder tranquilizarme, me sentía nerviosa nuevamente, no pensé que esto podía pasarme. Recordé que no le había podido decir nada a Rebeca por lo que rápidamente teclee un mensaje explicándole la situación y lo mande. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de contestar. Pero no me importo pues pienso que la que perdía era ella.

Minutos después vi a Jane acercarse a mi, fingimos conversar de trivialidades.

- ¿Y?- pregunte nerviosa.

- No te preocupes ya se fue, no me creyó, pero al no encontrarte tuvo que hacerlo- susurro.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?-

- Que te habías sentido mal y que pediste un taxi, como quiso ver como te encontrabas le dije que pensaba que era contagioso y que querías estar sola-

- Te debo una- dije respirando aliviada.

- Nena me las debes todas- dijo divertida tomando de mi trago. Mas tarde seguimos charlando que cosas sin importancia. Edward me miraba de vez en cuando pero podía notar lo molesto que se sentía. Esperaba que Rebeca lo compensara una vez que llegara a casa.

- Rebeca- llamo Edward nuevamente, asustada lo mire tratando de verme tranquila.

- ¿Si cielo?- dije con vos dulce. El hizo una mueca, pero rápidamente la cambio.

- Ya nos vamos, ¿vienes?- dijo mirándome serio. Yo trague saliva.

- No, Jane me ira a dejar después, no quisiera dejarla sola- dije lo más segura posible. El se encogió de hombros indiferente.

- Bien- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando a la salida con los chicos.

- Vaya, al parecer, realmente tienen problemas- dijo Jane. Me encogí de hombros. Sentía que hoy había sido un día de locos. Solo quería llegar a casa y dormir.

- Vamos a casa- dije cansada. - ¿y los chicos?- pregunte de camino hacia el auto.

- Se fueron hace rato- dijo solamente.

Iba a subirme al auto de Jane, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi el identificador de llamadas y fruncí el ceño al ver que se trataba de Ángela. Me pregunte que podría querer si no hace poco que nos habíamos visto.

- ¿Diga?-

- ¡Bella!- dijo en un sollozo con vos entrecortada. Me tense. Miles de escenarios vinieron a mi mente, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara y mi piel se pusiera mas pálida de lo habitual.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte, teniendo la sensación que esto cambiaria mi vida para siempre…

**Edward Pov**

Estaba perdido en mis cavilaciones, esta noche había sido realmente extraña.

_¿Si cielo?- _ella me había llamado cielo, Rebeca jamás usaba esa clase de términos cariñosos, ni siquiera cuando estábamos de novios.

Me molesto el hecho que ni se tomara la decencia de avisarme que iba a salir. Nuestro matrimonio se estaba acabando. Pero debía reconocer que esta noche note muchos cambios en ella, se mostro más dulce y mas simpática, lo cual yo ya había perdido la esperanza. Y esta noche había usado ese pequeño vestido que apenas cubría lo necesario, de solo recordar su cuerpo y la forma en que bailaba me hacia tener un gran problema entre mis pantalones.

- Rebeca se porto bastante agradable esta noche- dijo Jasper.

- Si, ¿Qué mosca le pico?- pregunto sentado en el asiento al lado del conductor. Pues yo iba al volante y Jazz en la parte de atrás. – Hasta se veía sexy esta noche- dijo en tono sugestivo.

- Estas hablando de mi esposa imbécil- dije divertido, hace mucho había dejado de sentir celos por Rebeca

Pero era verdad, hoy había acaparado la atención de la mayoría de miradas masculinas en el lugar. Ni yo mismo había podido controlarme en su momento. Mi celular vibro, haciendo alusión a un mensaje de texto. Lo leí.

_Estoy por tomar un baño caliente, ojala estuvieras aquí_

_Para enjabonar todo mi cuerpo, al igual que yo deseo hacer_

_Con el tuyo. Te extraño_

_Atte. Tanya._

Sonreí, ahora podría sacarme la frustración sexual que sentía. Ciertamente yo no amaba a Tanya, pero ella se había mostrado atenta y cariñosa conmigo, cosa que le faltaba a Rebeca. Al principio me había negado a serle infiel, pues creí amarla, pero con el tiempo y tras nuestras constantes discusiones nos volvimos distantes y teníamos poca intimidad. Tanya fue una manera de dejar el estrés de mi cuerpo, y al no notar cambios en Rebeca seguí frecuentándola hasta el día de hoy.

- ¿Era Tanya no?- pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mis amigos ya sabían que le era infiel a Rebeca, pero nada podían decirme, pues ellos habían sido testigos de su indiferencia.

- Si, quiere que la vea esta noche-

- ¿te divorciaras de Rebeca?- pregunto Jasper, que a pesar de no estar en contra de mi relación, prefería que me separara de una vez por todas de Rebeca.

- Es lo más probable, las cosas ya no funcionan- dije simplemente.

- ¿formalizaras con Tanya una vez que te separes?- pregunto nuevamente. Suspire audiblemente.

- No lo sé-

No volvieron a decir nada, fui a dejarlos a sus respectivas casas porque sino una par de esposas desesperadas me iba a castrar.

Pensé en dirigirme a casa, pero recordé el mensaje de Tanya. Un buen polvo no me caería nada mal, y ya que mi esposa no quiere complacerme tengo que buscar donde alguien si lo haga. Teclee rápidamente un mensaje.

_Estoy ahí en diez minutos_

_Atte. Edward._

Y conduje rápidamente hacia su departamento. Llegue a su puerta y toque. Ella me abrió con una sonrisa, y para mi sorpresa estaba completamente desnuda. No me gustaban las mujeres sin pudor pero en este momento no estaba para clases de moral.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, la tome de la cintura y devore sus labios, ella me recibió gustosa. Pero su boca no era ni la mitad de deliciosa de la de Rebeca esta noche.

Borre todo pensamiento que no venia al caso, yo necesitaba sexo, y la mujer frente a mi estaba dispuesta a dármelo. Sintiéndome como un bastardo me adentre en los caminos espinosos que una aventura arraigaba, sin importarme por ahora nada más que mi placer.

**HOLA NENAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOO.. **

**Dejen sus review, con opiniones o sugerencias, ya saben que pueden dar ideas tambien...**

**Feliz Año Nuevo para todas... **

**Diosito las bendiga... besotes**


	5. Aceptando

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**Bella Pov**

_Iba a subirme al auto de Jane, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi el identificador de llamadas y fruncí el ceño al ver que se trataba de Ángela. Me pregunte que podría querer si no hace poco que nos habíamos visto._

_- ¿Diga?-_

_- ¡Bella!- dijo en un sollozo con vos entrecortada. Me tense. Miles de escenarios vinieron a mi mente, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara y mi piel se pusiera mas pálida de lo habitual._

_- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte, teniendo la sensación que esto cambiaria mi vida para siempre…_

- ¡Bella!- volvió a repetir en un sollozo atormentado. Me desespere, no me decía nada.

- Tranquila Angie, dime ¿Qué sucedió?- trate de calmarla y así que me dijera cual era el problema. Su respiración se escuchaba agitada, y podía asegurar que estaba llorando.

- Se estrelló Bella, Ben se estrelló- casi grito con la voz entrecortada. Yo por mi parte me congele en mi lugar, sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser que en tan poco tiempo pasara una desgracia de esta magnitud?

- ¿Dónde estas?- pregunte cuando encontré mi voz. Jane me miraba asustada, haciéndome señas que le dijera que sucedía.

- Vamos de camino al hospital del Centro Bella, h-había mucha sangre, el… el no se movía Bella, por mas que lo llame- sollozo lamentablemente. Mis lagrimas caían por mis ojos humedeciendo mis mejillas.

- Tranquila, ahorita vamos para allá- dije cortando la llamada.

- ¿Qué paso Bells?- pregunto Jane, acercándose a mí. Le conté rápidamente le sucedido mientras nos dirigíamos al hospital. Lagrimas dolidas salían sin parar de nuestros ojos. Ben siempre había sido un gran amigo. En muchos momentos difíciles había estado cerca como apoyo. Sentía tanto miedo de que algo pasara. Pero no solo temía por él, también temía por Ángela, yo sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y sabia que ella no podría soportar perderlo.

.

.

.

En unos minutos Jane y yo estábamos aparcando en el estacionamiento del hospital. Pude ver los autos de Jake y Mike estacionados.

Casi corriendo entramos a la recepción y preguntamos por Ben, rápidamente la chica nos dijo que estaba en el quirófano, ya que había llegado muy malherido, y que los familiares se encontraban en la sala de espera.

Sin darle las gracias a la chica salimos corriendo hacia la bendita sala de espera, en donde nos encontramos con nuestros amigos en el mismo estado que nosotras, bueno, a excepción de Ángela que estaba muchísimo peor.

En cuanto me vio llegar se lanzo a mis brazos, llorando desconsoladamente, haciéndome sollozar también, se sentía tan horrible ver como la vida podía escurrirse de tus manos en un solo instante. Ben no se merecía un final así. Ángela no merecía perder el amor de su vida de esa manera tan horrible y cruel.

La apreté contra mí en señal de apoyo, quería darle a entender que para todo lo que necesitara yo iba a estar a su lado.

Unos minutos más y ella se estaba tranquilizando y dejo de llorar. Tome su mano y la jale para que nos sentáramos, y así me contaran que fue lo que sucedió exactamente.

- ¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunte suavemente. No quería volver a alterarla.

- Fue esa estúpida carrera de la que hablaban antes- dijo como pudo. – Estaba seguro que la podría ganar. A la última vuelta iba en delantera, pero el otro conductor lo volcó haciendo que el auto se estrellara y se volcara con el choque- dijo difícilmente. Yo cerré los ojos respirando hondo. Había olvidado la estúpida carrera. Yo sabía que Ben no lo había hecho con malas intenciones. Pero era de conocimiento público que era muy peligroso y ahora estábamos viendo el resultado de su imprudencia. – Fue como verlo en cámara lenta Bells, no sabes lo que es ver al amor de tu vida en una situación así y sentirse tan impotente sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada- sollozo. Volví a abrazarla.

- No es culpa de nadie Angie, ya verás cómo se recuperara- dije acariciando su cabello, su cuerpo seguía temblando, no como antes, pero todavía no se había tranquilizado por completo.

- El dijo que con ese dinero nos casaríamos- dijo con dolor después de unos minutos de silencio. Me dolió mucho escucharla, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero una sonrisa adolorida y con pesar. – Lo de las vacaciones era solo una excusa, me juro que si ganaba, mañana mismo nos casaríamos- dijo sollozando, partiendo consigo mi corazón. – Bella, si el muere, yo no podre soportarlo- dijo apretándose contra mí. La abrace fuerte, tenía que darle fuerzas, aunque era demasiado difícil, sabiendo que yo me sentía demasiado débil con todo esto.

- Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo- dije convenciéndola a ella y de paso a mi también.

Me mantuve acariciando su cabello por un buen rato, quería que se relajara, que estuviera tranquila. Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse, y su respiración era más acompasada, por lo que asumí que ya se había dormido.

Me fije en el rostro de cada uno de mis amigos. Jake estaba serio, cosa rara en el, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y dolor. Leah, estaba recostada en su hombre, con sus ojos rojos por aguantarse las lagrimas que estaban amenazando con salir. Jane estaba sentada frente a mí, con su mirada al techo, sus ojos estaban rojos, pues seguía derramando silenciosas lagrimas. Mike estaba sentado mirando hacia la puerta de emergencias, sus ojos mostraban culpa y arrepentimiento, ya que fue él, quien tuvo la idea de las carreras, me sentía mal por él, pues yo sabía que él no lo había hecho a propósito y no era su culpa que el otro conductor fuera un cerdo. Jess estaba a su lado, acariciando su brazo en señal de apoyo.

James llego minutos después, ya que con todo lo que paso, había olvidado avisarle, así que Jake lo hizo por mi.

Entro con cara de preocupación, luego miro la escena que tenia en frente, nuestros amigos con tanto miedo. Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente, yo le sonreí agradecida. Luego se sentó al otro lado de Ángela.

- ¿los doctores han dicho algo?- pregunto suavemente para no despertar a Ángela.

- Hace un rato salió una enfermera, dijo que estaba muy grave y que sería un milagro que se salvara- contesto Jake suspirando. Cerré mis ojos ante la tragedia que estaba sucediendo a una persona tan buena y dulce como Ben.

James asintió despacio y cerro sus ojos levemente, se le notaba cansado, bueno, en realidad todos estábamos cansados.

Dos largas horas mas tarde, salió el Dr. Thomas, que era el doctor que estaba tratando a Ben. Todos nos pusimos de pie al verlo.

- ¿Cómo esta él, doctor?- pregunto Ángela impaciente, con un hilo de voz.

- Voy a ser muy honesto con ustedes, el señor Cheney ingreso al quirófano gravemente herido, tenia múltiples fracturas en el cuerpo, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo que es lo mas peligroso, ya que golpeo fuertemente el cráneo ocasionando una fisura en este. Sus pulmones recibieron un gran impacto cuando el auto rodo, por lo que no puede respirar sin aparatos, en fin, son tantas cosas que me temo que su situación es bastante complicada- dijo el doctor con pesar. Ángela se abrazo a Jane y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

- ¿No ay algo que pueda hacerse?- pregunto James.

- Si, hay un tratamiento nuevo, es muy bueno, y ayudaría con la recuperación y desarrollo de su amigo- dijo el doctor no muy convencido.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no empezar ya con el tratamiento?- dijo Leah molesta.

- El problema señorita es que el costo del tratamiento es bastante caro, y por política del hospital, no podemos comenzar el tratamiento sin los papeles necesarios firmados y la constancia de poder pagar el costo completo- dijo apenado.

- ¿De cuanto estamos hablando aproximadamente?- pregunto Mike temeroso.

Cuando el doctor nos dijo la cifra aproximada, todos jadeamos de la impresión, era demasiado dinero, ni siquiera juntando los ahorros de toda la vida de cada uno de nosotros podríamos llegar a acercarnos a la cantidad. Cubrí mi rostro con las manos, Dios tienes que ayudarnos.

- No tenemos esa cantidad- lloro Ángela lastimeramente.

- De verdad me gustaría ayudarles, pero me es imposible- dijo culpablemente el doctor.

Yo todavía no salía del shock, era tanto dinero, no podríamos recolectarlo. ¿Cómo lo conseguiríamos? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Ben si no lo hacíamos? ¿moriría ?

Entonces unas palabras llegaron a mi mente

_Vamos Bella, tu solo pon el precio y será tuyo-_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Rebeca la tarde que me propuso aquel descabellado plan. Me había ofrecido poner yo misma el precio por hacerme pasar por ella, y odiaba pensar en eso, ¿pero uno debe sacrificarse por las personas que ama cierto? Ni siquiera quería pensarlo mucho, por que sabia que mi lado coherente me diría que estaba loco por siquiera pensar en aceptar, pero mi corazón me decía que debía hacerlo. Ver a Ángela desecha por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, sabiendo que el amor de su vida esta batallando por sobrevivir, era lo único que cruzaba por mi mente.

Mi cabeza estaba teniendo una guerra de opiniones, que si era arriesgado, que si yo terminaría perdiendo, que si nos descubrían, un sinfín de contras sobre aceptar. Pero era una salida, la única que se me ocurría.

Bien, la decisión estaba tomada. Aceptaría.

Me aleje un poco de mis amigos, mientras ellos seguían hablando con el Dr. Thomas, y saque mi celular marcándole a Rebeca, cavando mi propia tumba.

- Rebeca Cullen ¿diga?- dijo con su tuno de superioridad. Tome aire.

- Soy Bella, necesito hablar contigo- dije con vos insegura.

- Vaya, vaya ¿y se puede saber para que necesitas hablar conmigo?- dijo arrogante.

- ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta?- fui directa. Guardo silencio unos minutos pero rápidamente contesto.

- Te dije que el dinero mueve a la gente Bella- dijo burlonamente. – Y cuéntame, ¿para que quieres el dinero?- pregunto curiosamente, no quería decirle, pero tal vez se le conmovía el corazón y aceptaba ayudar. Le conte toda la situación con mis amigos y el accidente de Ben, hasta lo que nos dijo el doctor. Espere su respuesta, pero guardo silencio unos minutos, que a mi parecer eran eternos. Luego escuche una carcajada suya, haciéndome estremecer.

- ¿Y si yo te dijera que ya no hay trato?- pregunto burlona. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear mas aprisa, ella no podía ser una bruja despiadada.

- Por favor Rebeca, me hare pasar por ti, hare que Cullen te ame de nuevo, que deje a su amante, cualquier cosa que tu quieras, pero por favor, acepta- rogué irónicamente. Ahora era yo la que le suplicaba que aceptara.

- Muy bien, pero recuerda que no habrán limitaciones ni podrás arrepentirte, tendrás que hacer lo necesario para tenerlo a tus pies- dijo seria. – Quiero que nos veamos hoy por la tarde, te diré todo lo que necesitas saber para que no sospechen-

- Necesito que me des un adelanto- dije, pues el tratamiento se pagaba por partes, y para que lo efectuaran debía pagar por adelantado una de las partes.

- Cuando nos reunamos te lo daré- dijo en un bufido, - Y dime Bella, ¿todos tenemos un precio cierto?- dijo burlándose de mi nuevamente. Se que a su perspectiva yo me veía como una hipócrita después de haberle dicho que por nada del mundo aceptaría algo así, pero la diferencia es que yo lo hacia por una buena causa.

- ¿A dónde nos vemos?-

Ella rápidamente me dio la dirección de un bar un poco alejado, ya que no quería que nadie conocido nos viera juntas. Luego de eso colgamos.

Me dirigí nuevamente con mis amigos.

No les dije nada, quería tener el dinero en mis manos para comenzar y no quedar mal después.

Jale a Jane hacia un rincón para contarle las nuevas, alguien debía saberlo y ella era mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto

- Si- fue mi única respuesta.

- Sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo, no te dejare sola- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Lo se-

Un rato mas tarde Jane y yo nos fuimos a mi casa para comer algo y descansar un rato, porque en unas horas me tendría que reunir con Rebeca.

.

.

.

Tres horas mas tarde me encontraba en el dichoso bar, el lugar se veía oscuro, por lo que imagine lo eligió Rebeca, así difícilmente alguien nos reconocería. Estaba nerviosa, me sentía sucia de estar aceptando este trato, pero me recordaba a mi misma que lo estaba haciendo por una buena causa.

Rebeca llego cinco minutos después, con una ropa demasiado descubierta para mi gusto, levanto muchas miradas masculinas, ella solo sonrió. Ugh, no es que no me gustara vestirme sexy, obvio, soy una chica, pero ella se veía demasiado vulgar. Bella concéntrate por favor me repetía.

- Mira no tengo mucho tiempo, aquí te traje información que te pueda servir, y aquí la primera paga, John y yo nos vamos mañana de vacaciones así que cuando yo te llame llegas a la casa- dijo entregándome un folder con fotos e información de la gente que normalmente frecuentaban, de ella y de Cullen. También me entrego el sobre con el dinero, me estremecí al sentir el grosor de los billetes, y me sentí peor que nunca, pero era una buena causa.

- ¿Y si necesito contactarte mientras no estés?- pregunte insegura.

- Ya sabrás que hacer tu en su momento, mi celular te lo dejo a ti, para no tener sospechas- dijo entregándomelo.

- Bien- dije nerviosa.

- Espero que cuando vuelva Edward me ame con todas sus fuerzas Bella, porque si caigo yo, caerás tu también- dijo mirándome amenazadoramente.

- No te preocupes- dije desafiándola con la mirada. Ella sonrió.

- Bien, ahora me voy, diviértete con mi marido hermanita- dijo burlonamente. La mire mal. Se levanto y se fue moviendo provocativamente sus caderas, llamando la atención masculina.

Suspire, acababa de hacer un pacto con el diablo, y sabia que las cosas de un momento a otro se saldrían de control…

**Edward Pov **

Me encontraba revisando unos balances que tenia pendientes, me sentía un poco cansado ya que no había dormido mucho. Debía admitir que Tanya era muy apasionada y ardiente, sabia lo que me satisfacía, y se dedicaba exclusivamente a hacer todo a mi gusto y agrado, esa fue una de las razones por las que estaba con ella.

A veces me sentía como la mierda, de engañar a mi esposa de esa manera, siempre pensé que después de casarme, me dedicaría enteramente a mi esposa e hijos, cuando los tuviera; lo que no sabia en ese tiempo es que Rebeca no era fan de ese tipo de cosas, y me lo hizo saber después de casarnos. Fue muy _amable_ de su parte.

Con el tiempo nuestra relación se fue desgastando tanto, que en la cama dormían dos extraños en mundos diferentes, no era eso lo que yo había querido cuando me visualizaba mi vida después del matrimonio.

Jamás pensé en serle infiel, en su momento yo siempre había creído amarla pero con su indiferencia todo amor se esfumo, dejando simplemente la costumbre.

Tanya había estado muy insistente en que me separara de Rebeca, pues porque no se sentía bien siendo la otra. Pero sinceramente, aunque me divorciara de Rebeca, no estaba seguro de querer formalizar algo con Tanya.

Yo no era ningún imbécil, sabia que para cualquier mujer seria atrayente mi dinero y posición, pero era hombre, un ser humano que necesitaba atención, sabia que hablaba como un niño, pero era la verdad. Y Tanya me lo proporcionaba.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa agotado física y mentalmente, ya me había planteado de pedirle el divorcio a Rebeca, pero aun no estaba completamente seguro.

Me dirigí directamente al baño para darme una ducha y relajarme, moría por dormir un rato y descansar.

Una vez duchado, me puse un bóxer y me dirigí a la cama, acostándome rápidamente en ella. El sueño me venció.

Me despertó el sonido de la puerta, mire el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana, gire mi cabeza y vi que Rebeca no había llegado aun, fruncí el ceño y me senté en la cama. Ella entro como si nada, vistiendo un vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunte con la voz ronca del sueño.

- Por ahí- contesto indiferentemente tomando su ropa de dormir y entrando al baño. Gruñí frustrado.

Ella salió minutos después vistiendo un pequeño camisón transparente, voltee a otro lado, estaba demasiado molesto. Ella ignorándome se acostó a mi lado y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.

- Rebeca- la llame, al menos tenía que explicarme porque había llegado tan tarde.

- Estoy cansada, déjame en paz Edward- dijo fríamente, volviendo a acostarse. Me levante de la cama y Salí del cuanto tirando de un golpe la puerta. Me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ahora estaba más seguro, debía pedirle el divorcio cuanto antes, nuestro matrimonio se había convertido en un infierno.

**Espero que les haya gustado... como la ven, Bella ya acepto el trato... **

**Me dejan review plisssssss **

**besotes...**

**muakkk**


	6. Confundido

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**Edward Pov**

Me levante a duras penas, sentía mi cuerpo engarrotado, no había podido dormir muy bien que digamos. Todo esto del divorcio me estaba quebrando la cabeza. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien en separarme de Rebeca, pero nuestro matrimonio ya no existía, no había nada que nos uniera. Estaba cansado de su indiferencia.

Lo más estresante que es todos esperaba algo de mí. Sentía presión por todas partes, mis amigos querían que me divorciara y fuera feliz, mis padres no estaban enterados completamente de los problemas con Rebeca, pero no eran ciegos, podían ver la pared de hielo que había entre nosotros. Tanya llevaba tiempo rogándome que me separara de mi mujer, que ella me amaba y que podía hacerme amarla también y ser felices juntos.

Yo sinceramente no sabía que pensar, quería hacer las cosas bien, realmente quería, pero no sabía que era. Yo no era feliz, y muchas veces me había planteado pedirle el divorcio.

Como ahora mismo, sentía que era lo mejor, así Rebeca también podría buscar a alguien que le amara y la hiciera feliz.

Tome una ducha rápida, porque ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la empresa, hoy tenia la agenda ocupada, muchas reuniones, propuestas que aceptar, en fin muchas cosas sobre mis hombros.

Una vez vestido, camine por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, era bastante temprano, nuestra habitación estaba cerrada. Rebeca debía estar dormida todavía. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido entre al dormitorio para tomar las llaves del auto y mi celular que los había dejado en la mesita al dormirme.

En la cama estaba Rebeca hecha un ovillo, no podía ver ninguna parte de su piel, ya que estaba totalmente tapada con las sabanas. La ignore, estaba muy molesto con ella por su actitud de ayer. Apreciaría que al menos fingiera un poco de consideración, pero nada. Tome mis cosas y rápidamente salí de mi casa.

.

.

.

- Señor Cullen, habló el Señor Volturi para confirmar la reunión de mañana- entro diciendo mi secretaria Lucia, mientras dejaba mi café en el escritorio.

- Regrésale la llamada y dile que mañana sin falta a la hora acordada- dije con un suspiro de cansancio. Ella asintió y miro preocupada. Lucia tenía ya sus cincuenta años, ella había trabajado para mi padre cuando él estaba aun a cargo de la empresa. Era como una segunda madre para mí.

- ¿Pasa algo Edward?- pregunto con confianza, ella era la única empleada a la que dejaba me tratara de tu, mi familia y yo la considerábamos como de la familia.

- Solo estoy cansado Lucy eso es todo- mentí fingiendo revisar unos documentos.

- ¿Sabes que te conozco desde que eras así de chiquitito?- hizo una seña con sus manos, bajando la palma casi hasta el suelo. – Te conozco bien, algo te perturba, no mientas cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en esta vieja- dijo sonriéndome cálidamente. Sonreí, tenía razón.

- Es solo que… creo que voy a divorciarme- dije esperando su reprimenda. Yo sabía lo que pensaba Lucy del divorcio, o de respetar los votos y todas esas cosas, pero yo no era feliz, y eso era lo importante ¿no?

- Mira hijo, tu sabes lo que pienso del divorcio, pero… me alegra que quieras separarte de esa bruja- dijo sorprendiéndome, ella siempre se había mostrado respetuosa con respecto a mi vida privada, y siempre se portaba muy cortes con Rebeca.

- ¿En serio?- pregunte sorprendido.

- Mira, el matrimonio es algo sagrado, es lo más hermoso que pueda pasarle a un ser humano, pero Rebeca no ha cuidado de ti, ella no ha sabido ser la esposa que mereces. Yo se que en tu juventud fuiste un playboy sin remedio- dijo haciéndome sonrojar, me daba vergüenza, era como si mi madre mi pillara teniendo sexo con alguien. – Pero tu sabias que después del matrimonio serias fiel y un esposo devoto, y sé que lo has intentado cumplir, pero el matrimonio es de dos no solo de uno, y si una parte no funciona, todo se desmorona tesoro- dijo mirándome con cariño. Yo quería ser feliz, quería una esposa amorosa, hijos, hasta un maldito perro.

- ¿Entonces piensas que hago lo correcto?- pregunte temeroso.

- Mira, yo te aconsejaría que esperaras un poco y vieras si puedes arreglar las cosas, si no se puede pues haz lo que diga tu corazón- dijo posando su mano en mi pecho suavemente, donde mi corazón se encontraba. – El nunca miente- dijo sonriendo. Yo le sonreí agradecido.

- Gracias Lucy-

- De nada tesoro, dijo Señor Cullen- dijo sonriente. Tomo los archivos de mi escritorio y se los llevo, cerrando la puerta.

Me recline hacia atrás en mi silla, pase mis manos por mi cara exasperado, sabía que mi matrimonio no tenia solución, ya lo había intentado todo, por lo que en unos cuantos días hablaría con ella sobre el divorcio.

Enfoque mi mente en el trabajo, tenia mil y un cosas que hacer, mi mente estaba en todas partes, deseaba tener un respiro. Mi celular sonó en un mensaje de texto.

_Nene te extraño demasiado, no sabes cómo necesito verte, necesito tu cuerpo, tu olor tus besos, te necesito completo. Por favor ven a mí_

_Tanya_

Su propuesta era bastante tentadora, pero mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado cansado por lo que hoy me iría derechito a mi casa, a tomar un baño y a dormir. No conteste el mensaje, simplemente guarde el celular y me metí de lleno en el trabajo.

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde, ya era hora de ir a casa, no tenía ganas de llegar temprano para no discutir con Rebeca pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un momento de relajación.

Me despedí amablemente de Lucy, y baje el ascensor, también del guardia en cuanto salí del edificio.

Me subí a mi auto, un volvo negro, tenía varios autos, pero para no llamar tanto la atención prefería conducir este.

Conduje sin prisas por las calles, sentía el viento golpear mi rostro, relajando mis músculos, amaba la sensación de la libertad. Mi celular sonó nuevamente en tono de llamada.

- ¡Eddie!- canturreo Emmett en cuanto le conteste, haciéndome gruñir, odiaba ese apodo.

- Mierda Emmett no me llames así imbécil-

- Uy Eddie, que humor de perros que te traes- dijo haciéndome rodar los ojos, idiota.

- ¿Para qué llamabas?- pregunte impaciente por cortar la llamada.

- Jasper y yo vamos a ir al bar de siempre ¿Te apuntas?-

- No, estoy cansado, otro día será- dije cansado.

- ¿No será que vas a ver a la pelos de elote de Tanya?- pregunto Emmett divertido. Me reí. Lo repito, idiota.

- No, hoy solo quiero dormir-

- Eres un aguafiestas Edward, pero bueno, después planeamos entonces, bye Eddie- canturreo lo ultimo como niña, y colgó la llamada.

.

.

.

Unos minutos después ya estaba aparcando en el garaje de la casa. El auto de Rebeca se encontraba estacionado, por lo que definitivamente ella estaba en casa. Cerré los ojos e inspire profundo. No estaba de humor para otra discusión.

Entre a la casa lentamente, no tenia prisas por encontrarla y discutir, pero casi me da un infarto cuando mire lo que había delante de mí.

Había un trasero respingón delicioso al lado del sillón, estaba agachada, traía unos shorts de azulón azul oscuro, y una camiseta de tirantes rosa. Sus piernas se veían hermosas e insinuantes. Ella no se había fijado en mi presencia. Al parecer buscaba algo. Su trasero se movía juguetón conforme ella buscaba debajo del sillón. Trague en seco. Sentí mis pantalones encogerse dolorosamente sobre mí.

Me parecía tan extraño que Rebeca usara esa clase de ropa, ya que aun en casa le gustaba vestirse "bien" aunque personalmente no me gustaba su forma de vestir.

Estaba demasiado sexy, hace mucho que no me calentaba así. Tenía ganas de desnudarla ahí mismo y penetrarla como un desquiciado. Su cabello estaba atado en un desordenado moño. Jamás en todo el tiempo que la conocí la había visto tan natural y… hermosa…

Ella seguía moviendo ese delicioso trasero de derecha a izquierda, ignorando mi presencia, y lo que su inocente movimiento le hacía a mi cuerpo. Me parecía raro que notara mi presencia aun, entonces me fije en unos cables que sobresalían de su camisa, por lo que entendí que estaba escuchando música. Yo estaba bastante entretenido con semejante espectáculo.

De pronto se agacho un poco mas haciendo que su blusa se levantara un poco de su espalda, haciendo que su piel blanca quedara al desnudo. Juro que casi muero cuando me fije en el tatuaje que había en su coxis. ¿Cuándo carajos se había hecho ese tatuaje? Era una mariposa, Mierda, si antes tenía una erección dolorosa, ahora moriría por sobrecalentamiento.

- ¡Eureka!- canturreo feliz, me imagino que había encontrado lo que andaba buscando. – Ay no- dijo nuevamente, al parecer el objeto se le había caído nuevamente.

De repente vi algo brillante rodó a mis pies y golpear mi zapato, ella lo siguió rápidamente deteniéndose a mis pies. Vi tensar su cuerpo en cuanto se fijo en mi persona. Me miro de arriba abajo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sus labios se formaron en una o de la sorpresa. ¿Por qué ahora me parecía tan irresistible? ¿Por qué lo único que quería ahora era tirarla sobre el sofá y adentrarme en su cuerpo? No, no debía pensar en eso si tenía la idea de divorciarme. Aunque tal vez una despedida…

Ella se puso más pálida de lo que ya era y de un salto de puso de pie, abría y cerraba la boca continuamente, como si no supiera que decir.

- E-ed… digo mi amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo con voz temblorosa. ¿mi amor? ¿De cuando acá ella me decía así?

- Salí temprano del trabajo y quise venir a descansar- dije analizándola, había algo diferente en ella. Me fije en sus ojos, se veían mas claros, como el café con leche. Preciosos.

- Ah… si cla-claro-dijo algo aturdida. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella me miro unos momentos y luego fue como si recordara algo. Se acerco a mí, se paró de puntitas y me dio un casto beso en los labios. Se estaba comportando demasiado extraña. La mire de arriba abajo, se veía extremadamente sexy con esos shorts, ¿Por qué hasta ahora los usaría?

Se separo de mi lentamente, y me miro como expectativamente, fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué mosco le habrá picado? Me quite la chaqueta y afloje mi corbata dejándolas en el perchero. Sus ojos seguían todos mis movimientos.

- Oh Dios, que tonta, debes estar hambriento- dijo pegándose suavemente en la frente y acercándose a mi. – Ven, te prepare la cena- dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia la cocina. ¿ella preparo la cena? Jamás lo había hecho, estaba seguro que ella no sabía cocinar.

- Pensé que no sabias cocinar Rebeca- dije mi pensamiento. Ella se quedo paralizada frente a mí. Su contacto me quemaba la piel, se sentía tan suave y cálido, que en un momento entrelace nuestros dedos.

- Bueno… eh… ah sí, es que estuve en clases de cocina hace poco- dijo sonriéndome dulcemente. Yo la mire perdido en su sonrisa, jamás había sonreído de esa manera tan provocativa y sexy. – Ya sabes, quería sorprenderte- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Siguió jalándome hasta llegar al comedor. Olía delicioso, se me hizo agua la boca.

Me hizo sentar en el comedor, yo la mire confundido. Jamás se había comportado de esa manera.

Tomo un plato y con agilidad y gracias comenzó a servir la comida. Se movía de aquí para allá por la cocina, no pude evitar sentir fascinación al verla desenvolverse de esa manera. Siempre quise verla así.

Destapo una cerveza y me la paso, poniendo también mi plato frente a mí.

- Espero que te guste- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. Mire sus labios, jamás me habían parecido tan apetitosos como ahora.

Mire mi plato, en el había carne, papas, ensalada y un poco de queso. Olía delicioso, mi estomago me reclamaba una mordida. Tome el tenedor y comí un pedazo de cada cosa, sintiendo el coro de los ángeles y el cielo abrirse para mí. La comida estaba exquisita.

- Está delicioso- dije sinceramente, ella sonrió complacida, y me pareció verla hacer un pequeño baile. La mire divertido.- ¿Tu no comes?- pregunte, aunque Rebeca y yo casi nunca comíamos juntos, hoy ella había cocinado para mí y era un gesto raro en ella.

- No sabía que venias por lo que comí antes- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Seguí comiendo todo con ansias, ella camino hasta quedar detrás de mí. Pegue un pequeño sobresalto al sentir sus manos en mis hombros. Sus manos masajeaban suavemente, me relaje, se sentía como las nubes.

- Pobre bebe debes estar muy cansado- dijo susurrando sensualmente en mi oído. Hasta su voz se oía diferente. Sus manos ya no solo estaban en mis hombros, sino que habían bajado a mi pecho y lo acariciaban suavemente, haciéndome ronronear. Podía sentir sus labios pegados a mi oído y su respiración acariciando mi piel. Mi cuerpo estaba despertando, y la erección de hace unos minutos estaba volviendo a aparecer. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí? Rebeca nunca se comporto de esta manera. No es que no me gustara, claro que me gustaba, lo estaba disfrutando, pero ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?

- R-rebeca… ¿Qué me haces?- pregunte con la voz ronca. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas, no tenía ni idea de cuál era su objetivo.

- Shhh cielo, solo estoy consintiéndote- susurro lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oído. Mi pantalón parecía una tienda de campaña. La comida había pasado a segundo plano. Ya no tenía hambre, bueno, hambre de comida. Pero no debía, mi cabeza me decía que no debía. Sus ojos se posaron en mi erección, su respiración se agito de golpe.

De repente sus labios ya no estaban en mi oído, sino en mi cuello, dando ardientes besos, no pude evitar gemir con su contacto. Sin siquiera pensar, la jale del brazo y la senté sobre mí. Mis manos automáticamente rodearon su cintura de manera firme, se sentía más fina, tal vez era porque hace mucho no la tocaba. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello, sus labios seguían dando besos húmedos en esa parte de mi piel. Yo necesitaba más por lo que tome su rostro y estampe mis labios con los suyos, sentí hambre de ellos. Se sentían suaves y deliciosos. Como la otra noche, sus labios sabían dulce. Su aroma me pego de lleno. Olía a fresas, deliciosas fresas. Su lengua acaricio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, el cual le concedí con un gemido. ¿Cuándo Rebeca se había vuelto tan seductora? No tenía ni idea pero lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban ávidas, con hambre, bailaban una danza erótica por el poder. Ella comenzó a succionar mi labio superior haciéndome gruñir de satisfacción.

Mis manos se aferraron más fuerte a ella, y se dirigieron a ese delicioso trasero que me tentó desde que llegue a casa. Ella gimió al sentir mis manos en esa parte de mi cuerpo. Se sentían más firmes y suaves de lo que recordaba. Mis manos apretaban su trasero enfundado en esos shorts, apretando a su vez su centro contra mi erección.

Nuestras bocas estaban sin control, sus manos acariciaban mi cuello, mi cabello, bajaban a mi pecho y repetía todo nuevamente.

Mis manos también se movían de su trasero, sus muslos, subían a sus pechos y los acariciaba con rudeza, sintiendo sus pezones duros. Mi entrepierna dolía como un demonio, nunca antes había estado tan duro en mi vida.

- Vamos a la cama- dije con la voz ronca. Ella no dijo nada, siguió con su labor, besando mi cuello. Yo simplemente me pare sosteniéndola del trasero, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura. Comencé a caminar rápidamente hasta nuestra habitación.

Subí las escaleras casi sin darme cuenta, parecía como si la habitación se hiciera más para atrás, burlándose de mí. Sus besos me sacaban gruñidos de satisfacción.

Por fin llegue a la bendita habitación y la acosté en la cama, me iba a quitar la camisa cuando ella me detuvo. Mierda, ¿no me iba a dejar así o sí? Esta no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

- Quiero desnudarte yo misma cielo- dijo con una voz tan sensual que casi me corro. Pero yo era un hombre bastante experimentado por lo que aguante. Gateo hasta donde yo me encontraba y comenzó a desabotonar lentamente mi camisa. Mis manos se encontraban nuevamente en su trasero. Desabotono cada botón, dejando mi pecho expuesto ante ella. Ella gimió cuando lo vio, y pasó sus manos por mi abdomen, no podía controlarme por lo que me abalance sobre ella. Acostándola en la cama conmigo sobre ella. Empecé a bajar los tirantes de su blusa, dejando parte de su sostén al descubierto, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Gruñí, que inoportuna podía ser la gente, lo ignore, necesitaba estar dentro suyo ahora. El celular seguía sonando estrepitosamente, por lo que lo saque del pantalón y lo tire a la cama. Me agache para seguir besando su piel, mordisqueando su cuello, sabia y olía delicioso. Su voz me saco de mis acciones tensándome completamente.

- Amor ¿Quién es Tanya?- pregunto mirándome fijamente. Me congele. Ella me miraba acusadoramente, y pude ver sospecha en sus ojos. Estaba completamente jodido.

- Es una clienta nueva- mentí mirándola fijamente para que me creyera. Me sentía mal, apenas íbamos a hacer el amor y llama mi pecado. Rebeca entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente.

- Oh- fue lo que dijo solamente. Me separe de ella, esa llamada había enfriado el momento. Hace mucho no tenia sexo con mi esposa y mi amante arruina el momento. Pero tal vez fuera lo mejor, ya que un revolcón no devolvería mi matrimonio y aunque no estaba completamente seguro de formalizar con Tanya después, mi decisión todavía seguía en pie.

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio. Ella estaba pensativa, no me miraba, era como si estuviera analizando la situación.

- Voy a tomar una ducha- dije incomodo. Me sentía como un cabrón de mierda. La deseaba, como la deseaba.

- Si claro- dijo de forma ausente. Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Entre al baño y me desnude lentamente. Tome una relajante ducha con agua caliente y salí para vestirme. Tome mi bóxer y mi pantalón de dormir y me los puse. No sabía cómo estaba la situación entre nosotros por lo que iba a dirigirme hacia el cuarto de huéspedes nuevamente cuando choque con ella en la puerta. - ¿A dónde vas cielo?- pregunto con voz suave.

- A dormir- dije esperando su reacción indiferente.

- Duerme conmigo amor- dijo acercándose a mí, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, parándose de puntita y besando castamente mis labios. Me gusto la caricia, me gusto la dulzura. Además hoy había estado diferente. A una parte de mi le gustaba mucho ese cambio. A pesar de querer resistir, soy un hombre, y Rebeca traía un mini camisón que jamás le había visto, y que dejaba ver parte de sus muslos. Trague grueso. Ella iba a matarme. ¿Acaso Rebeca intentaba seducirme? Se separo de mi mirándome de una manera dulce y cariñosa, tomo mi mano y me adentro con ella hacia la cama.

Nos acostamos rápidamente después de apagar la luz. Este día había sido extraño en lo que a Rebeca concierne. Le di la espalda, como solíamos hacer ambos, y trate de dormir. Pero unos segundos después sentí un pequeño brazo sobre mi. Ella me abrazaba. Hace mucho que no lo hacía. Se había pegado casi completamente contra mi. Podía sentir cada una de sus curvas contra mi espalda. Me di la vuelta para ver su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Parecía un ángel. Siempre supe que Rebeca era atractiva, pero esta noche, se veía demasiado hermosa. Tal vez… no, yo había tomado la decisión.

- Buenas noches mi amor- dijo con los ojos cerrados abrazándose fuerte a mí.

- Buenas noches- conteste simplemente confundido por su actitud del día de hoy.

Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando con Rebeca, y tenía que averiguar que era, antes de que ella acabara conmigo.

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capi...**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que dejan review y agregan a favoritos... las adoro...**

**Dejen sus review lindas... besotes**

**teishi**


	7. Miserable

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**Edward Pov**

Me desperté sintiendo leves caricias, suaves, en mis brazos, en mi pecho y abdomen. Se sentían muy bien, cálidas y relajantes. Unas suaves manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo, acariciándolo tiernamente.

Ronronee casi automáticamente, sintiendo levemente sus uñas rozar mis brazos, luego siguió con sus caricias a mi pecho, tocándolo, rozándolo, haciéndome sentir escalofríos. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante estas atenciones.

- Despierta corazón- dijo una dulce voz en mi cuello. Pero las caricias no cesaban, sentí besos dulces en mi cuello. Mierda, mi cuerpo ya estaba totalmente despierto. Pero entonces recordé quien era la mujer que estaba a mi lado, la mujer de la que iba a divorciarme muy pronto.

Me separe levemente de ella, me senté en la cama y talle mis ojos. No había podido dormir mucho que digamos cuando Rebeca pegaba sus curvas completamente a mi cuerpo. O cuando sus piernas rozaban partes sensibles de mi anatomía. Lo peor de todo es que ella lo hacía dormida, ya que la había tratado de mover, pero nada, ella lo hacía inconscientemente. Por lo que dormí con una enorme erección toda la noche.

La sentí colocarse a mi espalda. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros masajeándolos. Cerré los ojos inconscientemente, disfrutando de la exquisita caricia.

- ¿Dormiste bien amor?- pregunto con voz suave, susurrándole a mi oído. Haciéndome estremecer. ¿Por qué de repente se comportaba de esta manera? Voltee un segundo para ver su rostro. ¡Dios! Se veía mas hermosa de lo que recordaba. Su cabello hecho una linda maraña, sus labios rosados, llamándome a besarlos. Una de las tiras de su camisón estaba bajada, dejándome ver la sensual silueta de sus hombros desnudos. La orilla de su camisón esta levemente levantada, dejándome ver sus deliciosas piernas. Me golpee mentalmente, tenia que pensar con la cabeza de arriba, no la otra.

- Si algo- dije secamente, levantándome de la cama, caminando hacia la ducha. Temía que me pidiera dejarla acompañarme, pues no podría resistirme a esa visión celestial. Para mi suerte ella no hizo ademan de querer entrar a tomar un baño conmigo. Pero por alguna razón, estaba esperanzado de que lo hiciera, me sentí un poco frustrado que no hiciera la sugerencia. Me detuve a medio camino, planteándome si yo mismo debería invitarla. Pero recordé cuantas veces lo hice antes y ella simplemente me ignoro. La rabia comenzó a corroerme por lo que seguí caminando y cerré la puerta de un golpe.

Me desnude completamente y me metí a la regadera, estaba algo confundido, ¿Por qué estaría actuando tan raro? Ella jamás ni siquiera en el tiempo de nuestro noviazgo se comporto tan atenta, y ahora que pienso rehacer mi vida, ella viene y cambia su actitud. Si lo hubiese hecho cuando yo intentaba salvar nuestro matrimonio, creo que hubiese sido la clave para poder ser felices, pero ahora, sentía que era demasiado tarde.

No iba a mentir. Me gustaba su cambio. Me gustaba la dulzura que profesaba. Me gustaba sus muestras de cariño y sus atenciones. Pero no era estúpido como para volver a caer.

Nuestro encuentro de ayer se me vino a la mente. Podía sentir hasta el sabor de sus labios en los míos. Su piel se había sentido mas suave y delicada de lo que recordaba. Pero había algo diferente. Sus ojos, jamás me habían parecido tan transparentes. Además, podría jurar que ahora se veían mas claros, en fin.

Sentí una punzada de dolor, sorprendiéndome al ver mi miembro totalmente despierto. Estaba sorprendido, porque nunca me había excitado tanto con solo pensar en una mujer, mas bien en mi "mujer" si nos íbamos a esos términos. Pero aquí estaba yo, con una erección monumental y dolorosa. ¿y si le pido que se haga cargo? ¿Y si la traigo para que se ocupe de lo que ella misma provoco? Estuve casi a punto de salir desnudo de la habitación y traerla para que follaramos deliciosamente. Pero no. Debía ser fuerte.

Suspire, no me quedaba de otra. Tome mi miembro entre mis manos, y comencé a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, apretando ligeramente. Cerré mis ojos, y los recuerdos de su piel la noche anterior empezaron a pasar como una película en mi cabeza.

Imaginaba que eran sus manos las que me tocaban, haciendo que mis embestidas se hicieran mas rápidas. Mi respiración estaba agitada. Mi brazo libre estaba apoyado contra la pared. El agua caía sobre mí piel, haciéndome sentir mejor.

Luego imagine que eran sus labios los que rodeaban mi miembro, haciendo mis embestidas casi freneticas.

- Vamos… nena…- dije con mis ojos cerrados gimiendo incontrolablemente, con la imagen de mi esposa en mi cabeza.

- Mas rápido nena… mas duro…- dije fuera de mi. Ya podía sentir como llegar el clímax, por lo que comencé a acariciarme mas duro.

- Agghh- grite estallando. Dejando que mi clímax se apoderara de mi cuerpo por completo.

Me recargue contra la pared tratando de normalizar mi respiración. No podía creer que tuviera que masturbarme pensando en mi esposa. Ni siquiera con Tanya lo había hecho. Estaba realmente jodido.

Termine de bañarme, Salí de la habitación, con algo de temor, no sabia que haría si la encontraba en una posición o situación indecorosa. Pero no, ella no se encontraba en la habitación por lo que me cambie con mi traje formal, para ir a trabajar.

Baje las escaleras con la corbata todavía suelta, en todos mis años, jamás aprendí a hacer el nudo, por lo que le pediría a Sue, mi ama de llaves que lo hiciera por mi.

El olor a café y tocino me lleno por completo. Dios olía delicioso. Casi arrastrado por el olor llegue a la cocina, sorprendiéndome al instante.

- Si… se lo juro que lo hizo, entonces me le pare de frente y le dije "si no me devuelves esa bolsa de frituras me quitare mis tacones y los estrellare en tu cabeza"- dijo Rebeca, haciendo estallar en carcajadas a Sue. Yo las mire asombrado. Rebeca jamás había hablado con el servicio de manera amistosa. Decía que no era de nuestra clase social y todas esas mierdas. Odiaba su forma de pensar. Pero ahora estaba aquí, sonriendo amistosamente con nuestra ama de llaves.

Me fije en Rebeca, su cabello estaba hecho un moño con pinzas que salían de su cabeza. Tenia puesto un jean oscuro y una blusa de tiras color amarillo. Se veía muy sexy. No entendía porque ahora se vestía de esa manera. Jamás lo había hecho. Sabia que mis ojos estaban oscurecidos.

Carraspee incomodo llamando la atención de ambas. Rebeca me miro con una gran sonrisa, y prácticamente bailo hasta llegar a mi.

- Hola cielo- dijo parándose de puntitas y rozando levemente mis labios. Embriagándome con su sabor y su olor dejándome completamente aturdido. – Déjame ayudarte con esto- dijo refiriéndose a mi corbata. Tomo ambas partes y comenzó a anudarla y arreglar mi camisa cariñosamente. Yo mire a Sue confundido, para ver si ella tenia alguna idea de lo que sucedía. Ella se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza. Al parecer ambos estábamos en las mismas. – Ya esta amor- dijo Rebeca separándose de mi. Yo la mire fijamente. Ella sonrió embelesándome. Sacudí la cabeza mentalmente. Piensa frio.

- Algo huele bien- dije tratando de cambiar de tema. Sentándome en la mesa. Rebeca sonrió alegre.

- Pues me alegro mucho, he preparado el desayuno para ti- dijo tomando un plato, sirviendo un poco de todo y colocándolo frente a mi. Tomo una taza de café haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿Tu cocinaste?- pregunte arqueando una ceja, esperando que Sue la desmintiera. Pero no, Sue asintió dándole la razón, confundida al igual que yo.

- Claro, quiero complacerte en todo bebé- dijo dándome un fugaz beso en los labios, sirviendo otro plato. Yo la mire nuevamente. Esta mujer iba a volverme loco.

Mire mi comida, se veía todo delicioso, lleve un trozo de huevo y tocino a mis labios y casi gemí por lo bien que sabían, tome un sorbo de café y al igual que la comida, estaba exquisito.

- Esta delicioso- dije sin poder evitarlo. Ella volteo a verme complacida.

Puso otro plato en la mesa, seguido de un tercero. Arquee una de mis cejas. ¿Acaso esperábamos visitas tan temprano?

- Siéntate con nosotros Sue- dijo Rebeca, sorprendiéndome a mi, y de paso a Sue, que la miraba con los ojos como platos.

- No… Señora, No… no es apropiado- dijo Sue incomoda.

- En primera, no me llames Señora Sue, llámame Be… digo llámame Rebeca, en segundo, a Edward y a mi nos encantaría que desayunaras con nosotros, ¿verdad amor?- dijo mirándome a mi. Yo estaba en silencio. ¿De cuando acá tanta amabilidad? Digo… a mi no me molestaba que Sue comiera con nosotros, ya que la consideraba parte de mi familia, pero que Rebeca lo hiciera, era algo sorpresivo.

- Claro- dije sonriéndole amablemente a Sue, quien me miraba apenada y algo asustada. Rebeca le corrió la silla y ella algo insegura se sentó.

Comenzamos a comer los tres en silencio. Sue fue perdiendo la incomodidad y se veía mas tranquila. La comida estaba deliciosa. Rebeca de ves en cuando hacia comentarios de cualquier cosa, imagino que para que el momento no fuese tan incomodo. Luego de terminar, sorprendiéndome nuevamente se ofreció a lavar los platos. Sue y yo solo nos miramos extrañados del comportamiento de mi esposa.

- Me voy- dije caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando sentí una pequeña manos detenerme. Voltee y Rebeca me veía con un dulce y sexy puchero, que jamás le había visto, y que me gustaba.

- ¿Te vas sin despedirte de mi, mi amor?- dijo aun con su puchero. Yo quede como idiota viendo sus labios. Quería besarlos pero no sabia si hacerlo o no. Ella pareció ver mi indecisión porque se paro en puntitas y beso mis labios, atrayéndome a ella. Sin poder contenerme puse mis manos en su cintura, el beso se profundizo cuando ella metió su lengua en mi boca, haciéndome gemir. Mis manos soltaron su cintura, para bajar a su trasero y acariciarlo ardientemente. Me separe de ella cuando el aire nos falto.

- Debo irme- dije con mis ojos cerrados, apartando las ganas de cogerla en brazos y tomarla contra el sillón.

- Llega temprano amor- dijo dejando otro beso en mis labios. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, deje un beso en su coronilla, tome mi maletín y Salí por la puerta para irme a la empresa.

Me subí a mi auto, y mire a la puerta, viendo como estaba parada en el marco, esperando a que me marchara. Se despidió con la mano suavemente, y sonrió. También me despedí, sintiendo como una pequeña punzada en el pecho al tener que irme.

.

.

.

- Buenos días Lucy- dije pasando al lado de mi secretaria, caminando a mi oficina.

- Buenos días jefe- dijo caminando detrás de mi, con papeles en la mano. – Que buen humor traes hoy tesoro- dijo una vez estuvimos en mi oficina.

- Ni que fuera un ogro- dije divertido. Ella sonrió cariñosamente.

- No me digas que ya le impusiste el divorcio a… bueno tu sabes- dijo susurrando. Reí.

- No, aun no- dije simplemente, sentándome en mi escritorio. Comenzando a revisar papeles, firmar permisos, balances, etc.

- Entonces fuiste a verte con la mujercita esa ¿no?- pregunto seria, refiriéndose a Tanya. Suspire.

- No- dije secamente.

- Mira Edward, ya se que no quieres que me meta en tus asuntos, yo estoy de acuerdo en que busques el amor que te falta, pero esa rubia no te traerá nada bueno, ella no te quiero de verdad corazón, lo que la llama son los ceros que posee tu cuenta en el banco, y tu apellido- dijo mirándome preocupada.

- ¿Crees que no lo se?- pregunte sarcástico, Oh. Claro que lo sabia. – Ella es solo una distracción- dije

- Pero… - la corte.

- Hazme una cita con el Señor Williams, necesito que me entreguen los planos del hotel nuevo terminados- dije cambiando totalmente de tema. Ella suspiro y asintió saliendo de la oficina.

Como si por arte de magia la hubiésemos invocado, mi celular comenzó a vibrar anunciando que Tanya estaba llamando. Descolgué.

- ¿Por qué no me contestabas el teléfono?- fue su saludo. Suspire cansado. No estaba de ánimos para reclamos sin sentido.

- Estaba ocupado- dije recordando que estaba haciendo en ese momento, sacándome una sonrisa, y haciendo que mis pantalones se achicaran.

- ¿Estabas con ella no? Con la frígida de tu esposa ¿verdad?- dijo histérica.

- No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada Tanya, tu sabes que lo nuestro es solo sexo- dije aprovechando para aclararle las cosas.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Osito yo te amo- dijo con voz lastimera. Sinceramente no me causaba nada.

- Jamás te he prometido nada Tanya- dije exasperado.

- Pero yo te amo, no lo entiendes, tu esposa no te ama, se ha de revolcar con cualquiera, en cambio yo solo tengo ojos para ti-

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y si no quieres que se termine lo nuestro será mejor que dejes de joderme la vida!- ladre molesto.

- Pero amor…- la corte.

- Después hablamos- corte la llamada. ¡Mierda! Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre reclamándome cosas sin tener el derecho. Era cierto que Tanya era más atenta que Rebeca, pero no me gustaba escuchar sus insinuaciones.

Seguí tratando de concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el día de ayer, en su actitud, en ese perfume, en sus ojos, en fin, en ella completamente. Al final, termine con una dolorosa erección.

Si me iba a divorciar de Rebeca, no debía dejarme llevar, después sería complicado separarnos.

Suspirando por mi debilidad teclee rápidamente un mensaje.

_Voy a tu departamento, espero estés lista para mi._

_Edward_

Sin esperar respuesta, tome mis cosas y conduje como loco a su departamento. Necesitaba una liberación, y sabia que ella me la daría. Era un pendejo de mierda por hacer estas cosas, pero no había de otra.

.

.

.

- Osito te espe…- no la deje hablar, choque violentamente mi boca con la suya acallándola.

- No hables- dije cuando nos separamos. La desnude sin miramientos, me coloque un condón, y la penetre salvajemente, teniendo en mi mente el rostro de mi esposa. No hubieron caricias, ni delicadezas, era yo penetrándola sin ver mas allá de mi propio placer. Ella no era tonta, jamás se quejaría de mi comportamiento, pues ella perdería mas que yo. Sentía que no podría correrme, por lo que cerré mis ojos, y fueron unos ojos chocolate los que me miraban con deseo, era un piel de porcelana la que tenia sobre mi, era un olor a fresas el que me embriagaba y unos labios dulces sabor a caramelo los que me volvían loco.

Me corrí rápidamente, saliéndome de su interior. Abriendo mis ojos y viendo realmente con quien había estado en lugar de Rebeca. Me sentía como una mierda.

- Mi amor- dijo con vos demasiado melosa para mi gusto, no sonaba como lo había dicho ella esta mañana…

- Me voy- dije poniéndome mi ropa. Sin mirarla.

- Pero…- la corte.

- Debo irme- dije mirándola sin discusiones. Ella se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que en realidad quería. Salí por la puerta escuchando como me llamaba, la ignore y camine hacia mi auto. ¿Por qué de repente hoy sentía que le había fallado? ¿Por qué hoy me sentía más mierda que otros días? Tal vez era el hecho de que ella había intentado ser distinta, pero eso no cambiaba nada, el daño estaba hecho, no tenía arreglo o ¿sí?

Como si el destino quisiera atormentarme mi celular sonó. _Rebeca_ decía en la pantalla. Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho, haciéndome sentir como el más miserable de los hombres. Sabía que discutiríamos y no tenía el ánimo para hacerlo. Pero de igual manera conteste.

- Hola cielo- fue su saludo, haciéndome sentir peor.

- Hola- dije nada más.

- ¿Ya vienes a casa? Te extraño- dijo con voz dulce, haciéndome cerrar los ojos e imaginarla aquí a mi lado.

- Si, estoy algo cansado- dije solamente. Necesitaba un baño.

- Claro amor, ya veras, te tengo una rica cena, y de paso te preparare un baño de burbujas para que te relajes- dijo cariñosamente.

- Claro- dije sin saber que mas decir. Pero sinceramente ansiaba ver a mi esposa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo ansiaba.

- Te espero en casa cariño- dijo cortando la llamada. Suspire, ¿Por qué de repente dolía mi pecho como si tuviera una herida sangrante? No tenía ni idea. Con un nuevo suspiro, conduje solitariamente hasta mi lo que se hacía llamar "mi hogar"

**Bella Pov**

- ¿Cómo?- grito por el otro lado de la línea. Rodé los ojos, ya se lo había repetido como cuatro veces.

- Lo que escuchaste- dije cansada.

- Dios, Bells, es que no puedo creerlo. ¿Casi te acuestas con el?- chillo, haciéndome sentir muy pero muy mal. Porque si, si él no hubiese parado, yo no hubiera tenido voluntad para hacerlo. ¡Me deje llevar! Ósea, se suponía que era él, quien debía ser seducido, no yo… pero es que tocar su pecho, sentir su aroma tan masculino, sus manos… OH. MI. DIOS. Que manos, eran grandes y masculinas. Sus besos… Oh lala, ósea, jamás me habían besado así. Juro que casi le grito "hazme tuya hombrezote" pero uf, pude controlarme. Sus ojos… esos ojazos verdes, Dios, ¿Cómo lo voy a soportar? Estuve a un pelito de nance de acostarme con mi "cuñado" no, no , no y no, esto no debe pasar, porque aunque James y yo cortamos, ya que dijo que sentía que yo estaba diferente y blablablabla, yo lo quería, pero por ahora no me sentiría bien estando con el y jugando con Cullen a la vez. – Bells Yuju te perdí- grito Jane llamando mi atención.

- Ups lo siento amiga, me quede pensando, ¿Qué decías?-

- Ay Bells, andas en las nubes, pero te comprendo, yo tampoco me hubiera resistido, y dime, ¿Cómo la tiene? ¿es tan grande como dicen? Cuéntame anda- canturreo

- ¿Y es que no me estas escuchando?, no paso nada, no lo vi desnudo, ni nada por el estilo- dije exasperada.

- Ok, así que… Tanya Dénali ¿no?- pregunto

- Si, Tanya Dénali su amante- dije con una mueca, por lo menos ahora sabia el nombre de la… no debo decir malas palabras, las niñas buenas no decimos malas palabras… en fin, ahora sabia el nombre de su amante, eso ya era algo. – Ya sabes que hacer ¿no?- pregunte a Jane, sabiendo que ella podría espiar a esa mujer, quería saber como ella, debía conocer a mi "enemigo"

- Claro, tu confía en mami- dijo riendo. Yo sonreí, ahora debía comenzar el juego de la seducción, solo esperaba no quemarme también.

**HOLA CHICAS… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRARON MUCHO… ¿QUE OPINAN DE TODO?**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEW PLISSSS **

**FAVI: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR CIELO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI… BESOTES PARA TI TAMBIEN…**


	8. Conociendo al enemigo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos en mi cabeza**

**contiene temas fuertes, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta; no lo leas...**

**Bella Pov**

Aquí estaba yo, acostada en el sillón, de la casa, no perdón, de la mansión de Cullen, ya entendía porque Rebeca no quería separarse de el, sinceramente no compartía sus ideales, pero no era difícil ver porque quería quedarse.

La casa era enorme, llena de lujos, personas que hacían el trabajo por ella, una piscina, un cuarto de ensueño… en fin, tenia todo lo que cualquiera pudiera soñar.

Pero yo podía ver mas allá de todo ese lujo. Esta casa se sentía sola, vacía, sin luz y sin gracia.

La primera vez que entre a esta casa, me dieron escalofríos, era enorme, hasta me perdí buscando los dormitorios. Sue la ama de llaves de mi hermana me miro por unos segundos, y sentí pánico, ya que creí que me descubriría y me gritaría "impostora" hasta que los demás vinieran con palos, escobas y antorchas por mi. Si soy una paranoica. Pero hacer esto se sentía sucio.

Casi me da un infarto cuando Edward me encontró de pompis para arriba, si fue vergonzoso, no era tonta, sabia que el se había quedado mirando esa parte de mi anatomía. Pero… ¿era ese el propósito no? Enamorarlo, seducirlo… y todas esas cosas.

Trate de comportarme dulce y cariñosa, atenta y servicial, hasta le prepare la cena, me dio un poco de pena el pobre, ya que no creía que yo alias "Rebeca" hubiese cocinado para el. Luego como una buena esposa le di un masaje y "oh, oh" ups, me deje llevar, y es que al tocar sus fuertes hombros y su bien esculpido y trabajado pecho, sentí mis bragas flojas, a punto de salirse solas de mi cuerpo y salir corriendo. Ok, estoy exagerando… bueno ni tanto así…

Sus besos… .MIO. sus besos eran el cielo, juro que tuve un mini orgasmo solo por tocar sus labios. Besaba jodidamente bien, jamás me habían besado de esa manera.

Todavía me preguntaba que problema tenia Rebeca, ¿acaso era tonta? Tratar mal a semejante espécimen de hombre, engañarlo… definitivamente estaba loca.

Sinceramente yo no era de las que se dejaban llevar por el físico y todo eso, pero nadie podría culparme, ese hombre parecía haber salido de mis mas salvajes y sucias fantasías.

Me había dejado llevar, casi, me acuesto con el, estuve a un pelito de nance de hacerlo. Gracias a Dios, su _clienta _Tanya nos interrumpió, porque sino hubiese hecho algo de lo que posiblemente me arrepentiría.

Tanya… el solo pensar en ella me hacia hervir la sangre… ok, no la conozco, lo admito, pero meterse con un hombre casado, puf, menuda zorra. Ups, lo dije. Las niñas buenas no decimos groserías. A quien engaño, no soy ni seré una niña buena.

.

.

.

- ¿Averiguaste algo?- pregunte a Jane, que se encontraba frente a mi. A la pobre ya se le salía la baba viendo admirada la mansión Cullen. Ella sacudió la cabeza y me miro.

- Encontré su dirección- dijo tomando de su cerveza. Yo enarque una ceja. – No preguntes- dijo cuando vio que quería preguntarle como carajos había logrado encontrar la dirección tan rápido.

- ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?- pregunte sonriendo. Jane y yo éramos un par de aventureras.

- Ahora los tengo- dijo levantando su cerveza juntándola con la mía. – Vamos a cazar a la zorra- dijo feliz. Rodé los ojos divertida.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos en dirección a la casa de Tanya, tenia mis serias sospechas de cómo Jane la promiscua había conseguido tan rápido la dirección, pero en fin, todo lo hacia por una buena causa ¿no?

Llegamos a un edificio lujoso, las paredes color naranja claro, dándole un toque sofisticado. Ambas estábamos vestidas de negro, ya que Jane había dicho que si íbamos a espiar debíamos hacerlo bien.

Entramos al edificio aun mas lujoso que afuera, y vimos que para entrar debíamos presentarnos con el guardia. ¡Rayos! De todos modos no teníamos el numero de departamento.

El tipo que se encontraba frente al mostrador, se veía bastante joven, usaba anteojos, y su cabello algo desordenado. Suspire y mire a mi amiga.

- Ve y has que te de el numero de departamento- dije susurrándole bajito. Ella alzo una ceja divertida y negó.

- Oh no nena, yo tuve que dejarme manosear por un viejo baboso para conseguirte la dirección, así que te toca- dijo estremeciéndose.

- Pero…- dije haciendo un puchero.

- No, nada de peros, ve y muéstrale tus bubis a ese niño- dijo divertida. Fruncí el ceño, ni que fuera exhibicionista. Pero mirando al chico, se veía bastante serio. Por lo que suspirando, baje considerablemente el zíper de mi chaqueta. Jane me había dicho que no me pusiera ropa interior bajo esta, por cualquier emergencia. Ya veía cual era la emergencia. Mis pechos quedaron levemente visibles. Me sonroje nomas al sentir el aire rosarlos. Los lentes oscuros que andaba los puse arriba de mi cabeza, con mi cabello suelto ya que Jane decía que me vería mas sexy de este modo. – Wow nena, mejor aléjate antes que yo misma me abalance sobre ti- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, pero sabia que no estaba mintiendo, ya que sus ojos se oscurecieron viendo mis pechos.

- Deséame suerte- dije caminando hacia el mostrador. El chico no había reparado en mi aun, ya que estaba viendo una historieta. Rodé los ojos.

Me acerque con paso supuestamente seguro, parecía que mis pechos se iban a salir de mi chaqueta con el movimiento de mis pasos. Podía escuchar la risa de Jane detrás mío.

- Buenas Tardes- dije coqueta. El chico parecía aburrido, hasta pensé que me estaba ignorando, pero cuando levanto la cabeza para verme, sus ojos fueron directamente hacia donde mis pechos se asomaban coquetos.

- S-si, dígame- dijo tratando de mirarme a los ojos. Quise reírme, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado.

- Cariño, fíjate que necesito tu ayuda, mí amiga Tanya Dénali vive en este edificio, pero no recuerdo en que numero de departamento es, ¿podrías decírmelo por favor?- dije con voz sexy, inclinándome levemente, ofreciéndole mi escote. El chico ya empezaba a soltar baba, y me sentía como una golfa ofrecida, todo por Ben, me repetía.

- Y-yo, no…- carraspeo. – No es posible señorita- dijo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por separar su vista de mis bubis.

- ¿Y porque no?- pregunte dulcemente. Y alargue una de mis manos para acariciar su cabello. Lo vi tragar saliva, quise reír victoriosa al ver que no había perdido mi mojo, ok eso lo vi en Austin Powers, pero es la pura verdad ¿no?

- E-es que esta prohibido, si la señorita Dénali no lo dejo dicho, no puedo hacerlo- dijo firmemente. ¿Ni porque te estoy enseñando mis bubis ah?

- ¿No podrías hacer una excepción por mi?- dije haciendo un puchero, rozando con mis dedos su pecho. El se tenso visiblemente.

- Y-yo…-

- Por favor- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa coqueta. El suspiro audiblemente.

- Esta bien, pero por favor, no se lo diga a nadie- dijo

- Por supuesto- dije feliz, el comenzó a buscar en su computadora los datos. Yo quería hacer un baile de la victoria, pero me contuve, ya soy una adulta.

- Ella vive en el departamento numero 210, en la segunda planta- dijo leyendo de su computadora. Yo sonreí. yeah lo había conseguido.

- Muchas gracias cielo- dije rozando nuevamente su pecho, sintiéndolo temblar bajo mi tacto. Le guiñe un ojo, sonreí coqueta y camine en dirección apuesta, balanceando mis caderas para entretenerlo un poco mas. Cuando lo perdí de vista, camine, no, casi corrí hasta donde Jane se encontraba.

- Wow nena, no se como ese niño no se te abalanzo, yo ya lo hubiese hecho- dijo mirándome intensamente. Entrecerré mis ojos y cerré rápidamente el zíper de mi chaqueta.

- Cállate tonta, mira lo que me haces pasar- dije sintiéndome avergonzada.

- Ay ni que fuera para tanto, ¿te dio el numero?-

- Si, es el 210 del segundo piso, ahora te toca a ti ir a buscarla-

- ¿Y por que yo?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque puede que ella conozca a Rebeca, si me ve a mi sabrá quien soy- dije como si fuera obvio.

- Ok, ahorita voy- dijo resignadamente. – Espérame aquí- dijo y se fue alejando de mi. Me senté en una silla del pequeño saloncito. Uff, lo que se tiene que hacer por tu gemela. Va, a nadie engañaba. Pero no podía arrepentirme. Solo recordar la cara de ilusión que tenia Ángela cuando le dije que pagaría el tratamiento. Por ello es que yo estaba haciendo esto, y si bien no era la mejor manera de actuar, lo hacia por hacerle un bien a las personas que amo.

Estuve esperando unos veinte minutos. Ya me estaba preocupando porque Jane no aparecía. ¿Sería que la bruja de Tanya la había descubierto y la estaría torturando? Ok, Jane no era ninguna tonta, no debía temer por ella, ¿o si?

Yo mantenía un periódico frente a mi rostro, ya que yo no sabia como era la tal Tanya, así que no quería ser descubierta.

- Buuuuu- grito Jane, haciéndome saltar de mi lugar. Juro que casi quede con las uñas enterradas en el techo. Maldita, me las pagaría. Su carcajada no se hizo esperar. Yo la mire enojada.

- Me asustaste- la acuse. Ella siguió riendo.

- Si lo he notado gatita- dijo

- ¿la viste?- pregunte interesada, cambiando de tema.

- Si- dijo frunciendo el ceño. – No esta nada mal- dijo preocupándome.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora?- pregunte.

- Calmante, jamás he dicho que sea mas linda que tu- yo la mire entrecerrando los ojos. Jane era mi amiga, obvio que para ella yo seria mas linda y todo eso. – Además se nota que es una siliconada- siguió diciendo. – Mientras que todo lo tuyo es natural- dijo sonriendo.

- Descríbemela-

-Me robe una foto suya, para que la veas y te hagas a la idea- dijo entregándome una foto, donde salía una mujer con cabellos rubios rojizos, con un vestido rojo sangre, con un enorme escote delantero. Tenia un rostro precioso, ojos azules intensos, alta, con una figura de envidia, piernas largas, y con unos impresionantes pechos. ¡Rayos!

- ¿Cómo voy a competir con eso?- dije todavía con mis ojos clavados en la foto. Escuche un bufido de Jane.

- A veces te subestimas Bells, eres mucho mas bonita y sexy que esa plástica- dijo mirándome seriamente.

- Claro que no, esa mujer parece una diosa; ella combina mas con Edward- dije con molestia. Sentí como mi pecho se contrajo. Oh, oh ¿que fue eso?+

- ¡Claro que no! Edward es dulce, mientras que esa mujer es una insípida y fría, tu eres hermosa Bells, eres divertida y dulce; además entre tu y ella, gustosamente me echaría un polvo contigo- dijo pícaramente haciéndome reír.

- Eres una pervertida- dije. Ella sonrió. – ¿Nos vamos?- dije haciéndole señas con las manos. Ella asintió y camino delante de mi. No quería seguir viendo a esa modelo comparada con mi insípida figura. ¿Como no iba Edward a elegirla a ella antes que a mi, o mas bien a Rebeca? No debía pensar en eso, sino en el modo de que se olvidase de esa supermodelo y me desease con todas sus fuerzas. Si, tenia que hacerlo.

En el camino iba pensando el modo de hacer que Edward quisiera pasar mas tiempo conmigo o mas bien "Rebeca" que con esa Tanya. Iba callada, necesitaba estrategias, tenia que jugar sucio.

Llegamos a la mansión.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- pregunte apoyándome en la ventana.

- No nena, mami necesita su dosis de sexo desenfrenado, me voy a buscar algún prospecto- dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Negué con la cabeza, Jane nunca cambiaria.

- Te envidio ¿sabes? También necesito de mi dosis- dije haciendo un puchero.

- Nena, ahí tienes a Edward papacito Cullen, no puedes estar falta de sexo teniendo a ese hombre tan cerca- dijo como si fuera obvio.

- No inventes, no voy a acostarme con el, aunque ganas no me faltan- susurre lo ultimo.

- No seas tonta, de todos modos, tendrás que hacerlo, ni modo que lo seduzcas para luego dejarlo en ascuas- dijo, haciéndome tensar. Yo no había pensado en eso. Era cierto. Se suponía que eso debía pasar. Que tonta soy. Me golpee mentalmente por eso. ¡Rayos! Jane miro la hora en su reloj. – Bueno nena, me voy, necesito mi dosis ya- dijo algo histérica. – Me cuentas todos los detalles, mañana vengo- dijo despidiéndose. Yo solo atine a despedirme con la mano. Ella rápidamente desapareció de mi vista.

Entre a la casa y me cambie rápidamente mi ropa negra, por unos shorts y una camiseta, me sentía muy cómoda vistiendo así, le pesara a quien le pesara.

Decidí que seria buena idea llamar a Rebeca contándole las novedades, tal vez ella sabría que decir.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- contesto con voz hastiada, rodé los ojos, siempre ella regando paz y amor a su paso.

- Averigüe quien es su amante- dije sin rodeos.

- ¿Ah si?, ¿y quien es?- pregunto entre indiferente e interesada.

- ¿Te suena el nombre de Tanya Dénali?- pregunte. Un silencio se escucho al otro lado.

- Vaya- dijo al fin. – Al parecer esa zorra no pierde tiempo-

- ¿La conoces?-

- Si, estuvo tras de Edward antes que nos casáramos, se le trataba de meter por los ojos, pero como es obvio, le gane la partida- dijo arrogante.

- ¿Y que debo hacer?- pregunte angustiada, jamás había sido acomplejada en mi vida, pero me había intimidado la belleza de esa mujer.

- Tu sabrás que hacer, para eso te pago- dijo molesta.

- Pero…-

- Has lo que tengas que hacer, acuéstate con el, yo que se…- dijo con voz fría. Yo me tense. ¿Acostarme con el? ¿Rebeca me había dicho eso?

- ¿Acostarme con el?- pregunte confundida.

- ¿Te volviste una mojigata ahora?- pregunto burlonamente.

- Claro que no- rebatí molesta. - ¿Acaso me estas dando tu bendición?-

- Me importa un pepino lo que tengas que hacer para retenerlo, tu sabes que si no lo haces, te quitare el dinero, y tu amiguito no podrá curarse- dijo burlonamente. Bruja.

- Bien- dije con resignación.

- Excelente, ahora deja de molestarme- dijo colgando la llamada.

Suspire pesadamente, ahora resultaba que tenia el "permiso" para acostarme con el. ¿Y saben que es lo peor? ¿No? ¡Que mi subconsciente ya lo esta considerando!

Pero si Rebeca no tiene problema con ello, no estaría haciendo nada malo ¿cierto? Digo, lo hago por el bien de Ben ¿no?

Sacudí mi cabeza sacando esos estúpidos pensamientos de mi, lo haría si fuese necesario y nada mas…

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la cena, Sue, no se encontraba en casa, ya que al parecer en las noches era su tiempo libre. Mejor para mi, eso me daría tiempo de preparar la comida y ocupar mi confundida mente.

Puse música y comencé a mi labor.

**Edward Pov**

Había sido un día bastante pesado en el trabajo, juntas, reuniones, papeleo, balances sin revisar, ordenes que transmitir, permisos que otorgar, en fin…

Conduje tranquilamente hacia mi casa, necesitaba un baño caliente y cenar, mi estomago rugia por alimentos. Raramente estaba ansioso por llegar a mi casa y ver a Rebeca, que se había estado comportando muy bien en los últimos días. Tanto así, que había tenido la tentación de hacer el amor, y es que últimamente la veía mas sensual que nunca, mas viva y mas hermosa.

Desde la ultima vez que vi a Tanya no había vuelta a hablar con ella, y es que estar con ella no se había sentido bien, me llamaba constantemente, pero siempre rechazaba sus llamadas.

Llegue a casa, y lo primero que note fue el delicioso aroma a comida que desprendía de la cocina. Me dirigí a ella, pensando en encontrar ahí a mi esposa, pero no había nadie. Moría de hambre, pero necesitaba un buen baño antes por lo que camine escaleras arriba a nuestra habitación.

Me desnude completamente y tome una toalla rodeándola en mi cadera, abrí la puerta del baño.

Para mi sorpresa, Rebeca salió completamente desnuda, con su cabello mojado, gotas de agua cayendo por su cuerpo. No pude evitar que mis ojos vagaran por su cuerpo, sus pechos redondos, firmes y deliciosos, sus pezones erguidos y rosados, su estrecha cintura, sus largas piernas que invitaban al pecado. Inconscientemente solte la toalla de mi cuerpo, quedando totalmente desnudo frente a ella.

Mi miembro ya estaba completamente despierto. La necesitaba. Ella estaba sonrojada, cosa que era nueva para mi. Su vista viajo por todo mi cuerpo hasta toparse con mi erección. Su respiración se agito visiblemente.

Mi vista todavía estaba clavada en su cuerpo. ¿Siempre había sida así de apetecible? No, tenia que reaccionar, mis planes no habían cambiado ¿o si? No podía usarla a mi antojo para después dejarla. Porque, ¿la dejaría verdad? Sinceramente no estaba seguro.

- Y-yo lo siento- dijo completamente sonrojada. Puso una mano cubriendo sus pechos y otra cubriendo su centro, que me clamaba a gritos mis atenciones. Trato de caminar para salir del baño, yo trate de apartarme, debía ser fuerte, pero sin saber como ambos tropezamos, cayendo al suelo, yo sobre ella, mis brazos cayeron bajo su cuerpo para que no se lastimara.

Pero eso no era el detalle, sino, ambos desnudos, ella bajo mi cuerpo sin nada encima, su piel mojada, sus ojos clavados en los míos, sus pechos presionados en mi pecho, nuestros sexos rozándose levemente haciéndome tensar. Solo debía moverme un poco para poder penetrarla. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, al igual que los míos. No me detuve a pensar, me lance a devorar sus labios, sintiendo demasiadas emociones en mi cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas batallando por el control. Gemí sin poder evitarlo, se sentía jodidamente bien.

Mi mente sabia que debía detenerme, pero no podía pensar con su cuerpo aprisionado desnudo contra el mío…

_Continuara…_

**_Hola mis niñas, espero que les haya gustado... lamento el retraso... es que a veces se me va la inspiracion..._**

**_Gracias por todos sus review, alertas, favoritos, etc... me hacen el dia... XD_**

**_quiero agradecer a las chicas sin cuenta, que se toman el tiempo de dejarme comentarios... muchas gracias... las adoro..._**

**_a sonrisass, sistercullen(amiga XD) muchas gracias... y tambien a las nuevas lectoras... _**

**_DEJEN SUS REVIEW PLIS... LAS QUIERO _**

**_TEISHI_**


End file.
